New School, New Life
by Divergentlove
Summary: Tris is a new student at Faction School of the Dauntless. She has never been good at making friends so she does not hope for anything. Will she make friends? Enemies? Romances? Find out in this modern twist of the Divergent Story. These stories are overdone, but I love them. Veronica Roth owns Divergent, not me.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

"Wake up Tris! You're going to make us late for our first day at the Faction School!" I hear from my brother, Caleb, downstairs. I open my eyes and look at my alarm clock. 7. Oh shit. I set my alarm for 6:15 and I guess it never went off. I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Guess I can't take a shower this morning as I usually do. I run to my walk-in closet and grab black skinny jeans and a grey tank top and my new black leather jacket. The Dauntless wear black, but because I just transferred from the Abnegation part of the school, I wear a little bit of grey because that is what I used to wear. I'm not supposed to reminisce of about my old school, but I can't help it, it is apart of me.

I run downstairs grab an apple and granola bar from the cabinet and head out to meet Caleb by his red convertible. "About time." He says. I smirk and get into the passenger seat.

Today is my first day here at Faction School of the Dauntless, and I can't say I'm not nervous. I walk up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm new here. I'm supposed to be a junior. My name is Bea-," I stop and think, _no one knows me here. I can be remade. _"Tris Prior. "

"Ah, yes. I have your schedule and a map of the school for you." The lady tells me and hands me a folder. I mutter a thanks and head out the door.

I look at my schedule

1. Pre-calculus

2. AP Biology

3. Free

4. Lunch

5. Self-Defense class

6. AP History

7. Art

It looks pretty simple. I'm kind of scared for Self-defense- a class everyone takes to learn how to truly be dauntless. It's more of a "learn how to beat the shit out of people" than a "learn how to protect yourself" class.

On my way to my locker I realize something: I have no idea where my locker is or how to open it. I go to one of the first girls I see, she looks nice, "hi, um, I'm new here and I'm kind of lost. Could you help?"

"AHHH of course! What is your name? Mines Christina."

"Tris Prior. I don't know where my locker is. Oh and can you help me figure out how to open it?" I ask as politely as I can because I want to make friends here unlike in Abnegation where the only person I was friends with was Robert and Susan and pretty much the entire time we hung Susan and my brother Caleb were flirting. They all still go to Abnegation except my brother who goes to the Erudite high school.

"What is your locker number?" Christina says.

"46."

"Okay that's I couple lockers down from mine."

We walk towards my locker. The whole time she is asking me about life in Abnegation. I did not want to tell her, but I hated it. I'm not selfless like my mother or father. I always did what I wanted to do. I hated not being able to talk without being spoken to, cooking, not being able to look at a fucking mirror, or anything like that. It is my life and I was restricted to live it while I was there.

She teaches me how to open my locker and then grabs my schedule from my hands. "Okay so we have history, self-defense, and the free with me, Shauna, and Uriah. Oh and I think you will have Pre-calc, art, and bio with Will, Marlene, Zeke, and Four. Ahh we will be best friends!"

"Who are the rest of the people you listed?" I ask curiously.

"Will is my boyfriend, Marlene and Uriah like each other, but they don't date, Zeke and Shauna date, and Four is- well I don't know he is very mysterious. He only really talks to Zeke." I nod as my reply and head to pre-calculus.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK _**

My morning classes have been good so far. I have met everyone, but Four. I just hope they all liked me. Marlene and Uriah obviously like each other and only talk to one another, while Zeke and Shauna were making out in the middle of class and got sent to the principal, Mrs. Matthews. It is lunchtime now and I am starving.

I get to the lunchroom and see Christina waving me over. I get over there and am greeted by everyone, except for Four, who is yet again, not here. Man that guy really is mysterious.

"Where's Four? I really need to talk to him." Zeke says. He is answered with a bunch of shrugs.

"So Tris how do you like Dauntless so far?" Uriah asks while taking a bite of cake.

"I actually really like it. Especially this cake."

"True Dauntless cake right there. It is the best." Marlene says. Everyone agrees and continues talking.

30 minutes later the bell rings and I walk to Self-defense with Christina, Uriah, and Shauna.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK _**

I get home later that day exhausted. I go right up to my room and start my homework. Soon after I head to the gym in our basement and start practicing some of the self-defense moves I learned today. I already know most of them, but I keep practicing because I want to keep getting faster and stronger.

At 11pm I get in bed and think of today and the next year. I think I will like this place. I start to drift asleep when the fighting starts. My last thought I before my breaths evened was _how do they fight so much if they are abnegation? _Well I guess mom will need someone to vent to tomorrow after school. I should be preparing myself for being in front of a crying mother, but I am too tired to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed/favorite/followed my story! This is my first fanfict and I am so grateful for the support I have gotten from a few of you. I have the first few chapters written already and will try to update every day or every few days. **

**Thanks! And back to the story.**

**Fours POV**

It was probably the worst ever last night. He told me I was a bad excuse for a son. He then took his belt from his waist and hit me hard on my back.

"This is for your own good," he kept saying to me. How could my own father do this to me? I am not the bad excuse for a son; he is the bad excuse for a father. The worst part is my mom doesn't do anything because she is afraid. All she does is stay in her room. She never calls or looks for me after he hurts me.

He soon locked me up in the bloodstained closet upstairs and left me in there until morning.

"I'm won't be home until tomorrow" he would say. He leaves and I take off my shirt. I can't believe it. Scars from past's whips are open. I can't go to school. Plus I got no sleep because I am claustrophobic.

I get in the shower to numb the pain. When I get out a put a towel on my waist and check my phone.

I have a text from Zeke saying, "Where are ya man?"

"Didn't sleep last night so I'm staying home" I lie. I hate lying to my friends but I can't tell them and let them find out I am a coward. After all I do go to the Dauntless school.

Zeke replies within minutes "ok gotcha. We got a new girl in our group. Tris and let me tell you... She is HOT." I chuckle and type.

"Oh really. I'll be the judge on that"

"Well she's not that hot on the outside but she is really smart and funny. You should check her out."

Of course he adds that. All if my friends are trying to find out who I like. And honestly I don't like anyone. But I am excited to meet this Tris. Obviously I will be friends with her because she is in our group. I reply again

"Nice try Zeke. I'm going to go eat and sleep but I'll be at school tomorrow for sure."

I head upstairs and get changed into all black-, which is basically my entire closet. I head downstairs and make my self a big breakfast. Because of my beating I missed dinner and boy am I starving.

**_PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK_**

I wake up later around 5pm to the sound of knocking at my door. I get up and see Zeke there with Uriah. I open the door and say, "why are you guys here?"

"Well we were worried about you so we decided that we should just come over." Uriah says

"Well thanks but I'm fine" I reply annoyed.

"Well we want to tell you about this Tris." Zeke replies with a smirk.

"I know what you guys are trying to do but it is not going to work." I say.

"Well she is pretty but not gorgeous. She is smart and is in 3 AP classes. She is a junior. She is funny. She works out a lot so she is very strong. She came from Abnegation. And yeah that's all I really know right now." Uriah replies. She kind of sounds just like me. Maybe I will check her out. I paused for a minute too long because Zeke smirks and says

"I knew you might like her! Well come to school tomorrow and you will meet her." I start to close the door when I hear "oh and wear something that shows your muscles. Since, you know, she is strong and so are you." Uriah winks and I shut the door on his face. He is wrong though. I am not strong, I am weak and I have my back to prove it. I turn to go to the kitchen when the phone rings.

**(Italics person on phone, underlined Four)**

_Hello. Is, um, Tobias there?_ I shiver at the sound of my real name. No one at Dauntless knows it and I don't plan on telling anyone.

May I ask who is calling?

_Oh, yes. It is his mother Evelyn. _What?! How does she have the nerve to call me after not being able to help?

Why now?

_I'm sorry son._

Sorry is not enough. You have watched me been beaten like hell and it takes this long for you to even check up on my.

_I know, but I will explain to you why if you open the back door._

Fine.I look to the back door and see my mom standing there. I hang up the phone and open the door.

**(Same as before)**

_Thank you. _

Just tell me what you want to say. Instead of replying she shows the bruises and lashes on her back. I gasp.

_I tried to stand up for you. I really did, but every time this would happen. He would do the same thing to me as he does to you. I'm sorry, but I will report this is you want me to._

No that will show him that we are weak. 

She nods and walks up to her room. I know what I need to do: get stronger. I will have a plan to get my father back and stand up to him, but first I will need the physical training. Wait. Uriah said that this Tris works out lot and is very strong, maybe I will see if she will help me. Of course, that would be after I meet her.

After a few minutes have passed since my mom walked upstairs, I follow. I change out of my clothes so that I am only in my black boxers, and I jump into my bed and pull my covers over me. I drift to sleep thinking about my plan. Boy am I going to get back at him. No one messes with both my mother and I and gets away with it like he has. He is going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the views! I have to respond to a review: **

** . .11**

**Yes, Evelyn does live there. She is just afraid of Marcus and what he does and so she figures that the only way for her to be safe is to be locked up in her room. Sorry for the confusion! Thanks for the review.**

**Tris POV**

I wake up with my alarm beeping. It's 6:15 so I have plenty of time to shower. I quickly get in the shower and think about everything. My friends, my life, and this mysterious Four guy who seems to keep popping up into my thoughts. Wait why? I have still not met him. I wonder if he will be there today.

I get out and get dressed into black leggings and a black crop top to show off my stomach a little. I have been working out a lot lately and it has paying off. My stomach is pretty flat and you can kind of see abs forming. I grab my combat boots and go to meet Caleb by the car.

"So have you met any friends yet?" He asks me.

"Yeah! Christina, will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene!"

"That's great Tris!"

"What about you Caleb?"

"Yeah a couple. You will most likely never meet them though."

As we arrive to school I say thanks with a smile and head to my locker. On my way there I run into Zeke. "Watch out! Oh sorry I didn't know that was you Tris." He says.

"Haha it's fine! What's up?"

"Just walking down these boring old school hallways dreading that moment when the bell rings."

"Wow."

"Yeah well I have been meaning to talk to Four about something really important, but I haven't seen him. Also, I would rather tell him before class starts just so I stop thinking about it."

"Oh yeah, I would say you can tell me, but we just met and I barely know you."

"Yeah I guess, and this is more of a guy thing."

"Oh yeah then you definitely need Four. I feel weird saying his name when I have never met him before."

"You will today. I went to his house yesterday and he said he will be here today."

"Wait so you went to his house and didn't tell him what you have been wanting to tell him. Zeke are you an idiot?"

"HEY! Haha no he just looked very distracted when I got there." I get to my locker and he helps open it because I still have no idea how to do it. "Hey Zeke!" A manly voice says from down the hallway.

"Four! My man your back!" They dap each other and Four looks at me.

"So you must be Tris. I have heard a lot about you." Oh my God. I can't stop staring into his dark blue eyes. I feel like I am being sucked in and can't pull myself out. His muscles are seeking through his shirt and I can't stop thinking that this guy is beautiful. Can you even call a guy beautiful? I don't know, but if you can he definitely is. But I can tell why everyone says he is mysterious. There is something he is hiding from all of his friends, something that is hurting and hunting him.

"Oh really?" I say flirtatiously. What am I doing? There is no way I could like him. I just met him. But when I was staring into his eyes, I felt something inside me flutter. I have only felt this way once but that was different. It wasn't as intense as it just was. I have only had one crush before, Robert, but that only lasted a few months.

"Yeah when Zeke came by he told me about the new girl, aka you."

"Oh well I have to head to pre-calc. Nice to meet you." I start to walk off when I hear Four say, "I'm headed there too! I'll walk with you." And with that we start down the hallway and walk into the classroom. I definitely like this Four dude, as a friend. I'm still confused about why I was so flirtatious with him. But I definitely want to get to know for a little before I start to think about that stuff.

**Four POV**

Wow. This Tris girl is breath taking. I don't know why Zeke said she wasn't hot because she is way passed hot. "Oh well I have to head to pre-calc," I hear her say snapping me back into reality. I look down at my schedule. Wait I have pre-calc too.

"I'm headed there too! I'll walk with you," I tell her hoping she is okay with that. I know this may sound cheesy and all because we just met, but I may actually have feelings for her, it was kind of love at first sight.

_Four get a grip. You just met her, and you know nothing about her. _

It is that moment when I realize that I will get to know this Tris girl.

We walk into class and I just hope that I will be able to get to know her a little better. I sit behind her and stare t her beautiful blonde hair the entire class instead of paying attention to the teacher. I have a gift for math so I never really need any help.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

Now it is lunchtime and I head to my locker to get my lunch. I didn't realize this before, but my locker is right next to Tris'. Tris is by her locking grabbing her lunch and grabbing her books for the rest of the day. "Hey Tris." I must have startled her because she drops her books. I lean over to pick them up. We both pick up the same book The Fault in Our Stars by John Green, Our hands graze and my eyes meet heres. We must have been there for a second to long because she coughs and mutters an apology.

"My bad I shouldn't have startled you like that."

"Yeah I guess." We start walking to lunch together.

"So The Fault in Our Stars? Do you read much?"

"Yeah I love to read. It is my distraction from reality." Her words send shivers up my spine.

"So do I! I have heard a lot of good things about that book, but I'm not really into romance novels."

"It is kind of girly." She laughs and we walk into the cafeteria. Wow her laugh is beautiful. It is such a warm inviting laugh that I want to keep hearing. We walk to the table where our friends are sitting and take a sit. I sit next to Zeke and Marlene, while Tris sits next to Uriah and Christina. I can't stop staring at her. She looks up and our eyes meet again. She breaks the contact by looking down at her food. And is that a smile I see from her mouth? Zeke nudges me and soon I get a text.

_Told ya she was something. –Zeke_

_Yeah yeah yeah you were finally right. _ I reply and put my phone away. This year might actually be fun.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

**Tris POV**

I am about to fall asleep when my mom barges through the door. "Tris, we need to talk." Okay now I am worried. Normally when my mom wants to vent, she comes to my room crying.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Honey, your father and I might be getting divorced. I'm so sorry, but we just fight so much. It is for the best." And with that my heart stops and she attempts to hug me, but I push her away. She looks hurt, but I don't care.

**There you go! Please review! Any type of criticism will help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I got a few reviews saying they don't like how Tris and Four are already starting to like each other. I get where they are coming from, but as you know from the book, Tris and Four start to like each other basically right away, or at least they start to notice each other. And since they have such a natural love, it makes sense (at least to me) that they look into each others eyes and feel something. Also, they are not dating… yet. But again this is just my opinion. Thanks for the reviews. And here is the next chapter.**

**Tris POV**

****Time skip to Friday****

This week has gone by so fast. I can't believe that just a few days ago I was this new girl, and now I have such close friends and a crush. Yes I said it, I have developed feelings for Four, but I doubt he feels the way. I'll just have to impress him. I think I'm going to try to look good today.I have learned a lot about my new friends, for example, Christina is obsessed with shoes, clothes, and shopping, and Four is a good singer.

I hop in the shower and stay in the hot water until the fourth song I listen to is over. That song happens to be "When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus. Huh. That's a coincidence because of how much I look at Four. I don't mean it in a stalkerish kind of way; I just love falling into those dark blue eyes. I also think about my family and how messed up it is about to get. I hope my parents don't actually get divorced. I honestly don't know what they would do if they did.

I grab my black short shorts, a black tank top with a really cool design on it. I put on some black mascara and black eyeliner, but not a lot, just enough to make my eyes stand out a little bit more. I grab my new, black combat boots and run downstairs for breakfast. For breakfast I have an apple and peanut butter. I hear a beep and run to meet Caleb out by the car.

I get to school 5 minutes before class starts, the same time Four gets there. This isn't planned, I just take my time to get ready and happen to get there at the same time he does, but hey, I'm not complaining. "Hey Four!"

"Hey Tris! What's up?"

"Nothing really. I have a fucking history test today that I didn't study for."

"Oh my God Tris. You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?!"

"You have like a photographic memory and are one of the smartest people I know. You will be fine." I playfully punch him on the shoulder and he winces.

"Are you okay? I didn't punch you that hard."

"Yeah it is fine I just slammed my shoulder on the door when walking out last night. It is nothing." It obviously wasn't nothing; that is not what happened. Four has something to hide and I am not going to push him to tell me if he doesn't want to tell me, so I let it be.

"Okay well we should get to pre-calc."

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

I walk from the library to the cafeteria for lunch with Christina. I haven't told her about me liking Four, but I think she can tell. "Tris."

"What, Christina?"

"Do you like Four?"

"No Christina!" I lie.

"You're lying, I was Candor, remember? I know when people are lying and you, miss, like Four." Shit. I forgot she transferred to Dauntless from Candor a few years ago. She continues, "Plus it is so obvious from the way you look at each other."

"Okay, okay. I like Four! You can't tell anyone. But I do not think he likes me back." I tell her in a hushed tone.

"Are you kidding me Tris?! I am 99% sure he does. And he does not like people often so when he does it is very obvious." By now we have reached the lunchroom, and I am relieved that that conversation is over. I hate talking about my feelings. I go and buy a salad and some cake and go to sit with my friends.

"So guys, party at our house tonight!" Uriah and Zeke say at the same time. Everyone grins and nods ferociously. "You all better be there tonight. At 10pm we are going to play truth or dare with just our friends so you have to be there. It will be crazy."

"A famous Zeke and Uriah party?" I reply laughing.

"Of course! You have to be there Tris!" Zeke says.

"Well duh I will." I will do anything to escape from my family. Oh yeah, update on that. It is official my parents are in the process of getting a divorce. I feel like they meet with a lawyer every single day, when really they have only met with one twice.

"What about you Four?" I look at Four, he meets my gaze and replies.

"Wouldn't miss it." Good he is going.

"Tris you are coming over before and I am going to give you a makeover." Christina shrieks. I don't like getting pampered, but I can't argue with Christina. Plus, she is good with makeup and clothes and she knows I like Four so what ever she puts me in will be to impress him.

"Fine. But no dresses!" She pouts and I smirk and walk off to my next class.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

Before I go to Christina, I go home to grab my makeup, clothes, toothbrush, straightener, and shoes. I tell my parents where I am going and that I am sleeping at Christina's after and that I won't be home until midday tomorrow. Knowing Christina tonight will be a late night and after the party she is going to want to discuss the events. Or maybe she will be passed out drunk, I don't know but I am not drinking. I don't like the taste and I don't feel the need to. Also, I am sure Four won't like a sloppy drunk girl all over him.

I arrive to Christina's house at 6. Which means we have 4 hours until we have to be there at 10. We will probably get there around 9:30 so that Christina can get some drinks before truth or dare. I knock on the door and it opens to a squealing Christina. "AHH THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! I HAVE AN OUTFIT FOR YOU AND ALL AND WE HAVE TO E THERE BY 9:30."

"Okay Christina. NO DRESSES RIGHT?"

"Yes I managed to go around that, and what you will be wearing will probably look better than a dress." Okay now I am excited.

She grabs me and pulls me upstairs, and basically throws me in the shower. "CLEAN UP, SHAVE, DO WHATEVER." I hear her yell. I roll my eyes and get in the shower.

I get out and she has already done her hair and makeup. "Your turn!" I sit down in the chair in front of the mirror and Christina turns me around. "You can not look until I am done. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I joke.

It takes 2 hours to do my hair and makeup. "Okay done." I get turned around and my jaw drops. I actually look… good.

"Wow. Thanks Christina this is amazing!"

"Of Course Tris! Four will definitely notice you." I punch her playfully and grin.

"Okay so what am I wearing Christina?"

"This." She pulls out pale-washed high waisted shorts, a black tube top, a matching thong and bra, and a black leather jacket. I'll wear my combat boots as shoes.

"Christina what is the bra and thong for?"

"For truth or dare. If you don't do a truth or dare then you have to take off a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count."

"Oh dear."

"It will be fun I promise!" She is right; it probably will be.

"Well then lets go!"

We hop in Christina's car and drive to Uriah and Zeke's house. The whole car ride Christina is blasting boy band and girly songs that I hate. Soon enough, we pull up and my heart is beating so fast. Why am I nervous? I don't know why, but I shove that thought to the back of my mind and get out of the car.

**There you go! Next chapter Party! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

Wow. Uriah and Zeke really know how to throw a party. The house is full of people, drunk people too. There are red solo cups and beer bottles littering the tables and floor. I guess this is how the Dauntless party. I am not a big drinker, but when Christina hands me a full red solo cup I oblige. After taking a sip I feel the alcohol burn as it travels down my throat and set the cup down, not wanting to take another sip. I go and look for the rest of my friends, Four in particular. Oh my god, what has gotten into me?

I spot Zeke and Uriah by the keg. I walk around to them and as they turn to see me I see Four behind them. My eyes meet his and they don't leave until Uriah comes up hugs me and slurs, "hey Triiissy! Gllad you could come."

"Yeah of course Uriah." I reply trying to hold in laugh.

"Woah Tris you are looking HOT. Four get oon this onee!" Zeke also slurs. I blush a little and take a quick glance at Four, he is blushing too. I can't help but smile to myself. I wonder if Four is drunk too. I hug Zeke and move to Four.

"Hey Tris." Good he is not slurring, which means he is not drunk. I hug him and feel the electricity go up my spine. He is so hot I can't stop staring, We are still in our hug when he whispers in my ear, "you look good Tris." I blush and back away.

"Thanks Four. So when are we playing truth or dare?" I ask no one in particular.

"I think we are about to play. Zeke and Uriah just have to make the announcement." Four replies.

As if on cue, both Uriah and Zeke yell, "CHRISTINA, WILL, SHAUNA, MARLENE, TRIS, FOUR, AND NO ONE ELSE, GO UP TO ZEKE'S ROOM NOW!" I look at Four and he gestures me forward. Wow he is such a gentlemen. I never noticed if he was drinking, but if he was, I wouldn't have noticed because he isn't acting like it.

We walk into Zeke's large room and sit in a circle, I sit in between Marlene and Zeke.

"Okay so does everyone know how to play?" Everyone nods. I am kind of nervous; no one has ever seen me partially naked and I did not want a game to be the first time.

"I call first!" Uriah screams, "uh Tris truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say confidently even though inside I am terrified.

He does an evil grin, "I dare you to sit on Four lap the rest of the game." I blush and turn to Four. He nods and I walk toward him and sit on his lap awkwardly. I give him a weak smile. Zeke whistles and pounds his fist. "Yeah FOUUR!" He yells obnoxiously. I ignore him and look to the rest of the circle, pondering my first victim.

"Christina, Truth or dare?

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells and everyone gives him death glares. We all hate when he uses that word. It isn't even a real word. He is trying to start something, but it is not going to happen.

"Have you and Will done the dirty?"

She blushes, smiles, and looks to Will; his cheeks are red too. "Yes," she mumbles barely audible.

"What was that?"

"YES OKAY." We all laugh while Will and Christina give us glares. "Okay, okay, so Four, T or D?"

"Dare, I am a Dauntless prodigy after all." I didn't know that. Well I guess you learn something new everyday. I'll ask him about it another time.

"I dare you to play Are You Nervous Yet? With Tris." I blush and look to him. I give him the slightest nod and he stands up.

We go into Zeke's closet and Four quickly says, "we don't actually have to this. They won't know."

"No, it is just a dare. Plus, if you are such a prodigy, then you will have to prove it." He chuckles and gives a small smirk. He has the cutest smile. He places his hands on my waist, "Are you nervous yet?"

"Nope!" He moves one hand up my shirt a few inches and the other lower to my butt. I continue staring into those eyes.

"How about now?"

"No." This isn't true, I am nervous, but not enough for me to freak out and give up. He moves his hand to my bra clasp, and takes a step closer to me.

"Now?"

"I think you can do a little better, Mr. Prodigy." This puts a bit bigger smile onto his face than what was there before. He puts his forehead onto mine and moves my hand to his stomach, underneath his shirt. His abs are rock hard. He moves his other hand to just below my bra, but where he is not yet touching me. I continue looking at him. After a second I look down; I am totally nervous now. "Fine, I am nervous now." He smirks and grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. He lets go of my hand and sits down where he was before. I can feel the warmth of his hand still lingering on my hand.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

By now we are all in our undergarments, except for Uriah because he is still completely drunk and does anything he is told to do. He is going to get so much shit for it tomorrow morning. "Lets make this the last one of the night. I have a feeling that after this two people will want to talk, so Four, my man, truth or dare?" Zeke says.

"Uh, truth."

"Who do you like?" My eyes open at this and they meet his. He is only in his boxers so he has to answer unless he wants to take his boxers off. Have I mentioned how hot his body is?

He mumbles something that no one can hear. "What?" We all say.

"Tris." He says looking to the ground. He slowly looks up to me and blushes. I give him a smile and smiles back at me.

"Okay, end of game. You all can spend the night if you want. Sleep wherever." Uriah says. We all get up and I see Four walking towards me.

"Zeke was right about two people wanting to talk after the game, I would really like to talk to you now." I laugh and nod. We both sit on the bed for a few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Four breaks the ice.

"So Tris, um, sorry, that wasn't exactly the way I wanted you to find out I like you." I love hearing him say that.

"Well I just want to know one thing. Why me? Girls are always throwing themselves at you, so why do you like me?" I say with no confidence in my voice. I probably should not have said that.

"Because you are beautiful, smart, brave, selfless, and every time I touch you I get a weird feeling in my stomach, like I am nervous. You are different, a good different."

"Well I am truly flattered, and if we are confessing how we feel about each other I might as well just say it. I like you too." He smiles and kisses my forehead. The warmth of his lips make me feel safe. I don't want them to leave. But they do too soon.

"I would ask you out now, but I am going to wait for a less awkward moment." I chuckle and look into his eyes. I don't think I will ever get tired of those dark blue eyes.

"Sounds good to me, plus it will be super weird to tell our friends tomorrow after last night. I don't think I am ready to face Christina just yet. Plus she will be completely hung over and will be so moody."

"Oh yeah, good point. I'll make sure I write it down as a reminder to ask you out so that I don't forget." He says in a jokingly manner, then he adds, "as if I would ever forget about a girl like you Tris." I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Good night Four."

"Good night Tris." I walk through the door with a huge smile on my face and head to the living room where the rest of the girls are.

**There you go! I hope you all like! 5 reviews and I'll update again so review! Oh and if you have any ideas for this story please review or PM me to share.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

The next morning I wake up around 9:30am. I look a my surroundings and see Uriah passed out on the floor to my left. I recall the events of last night with Tris and plaster a smile to my face. _She likes me. She actually likes me!_ I don't think I could be happier than I am in this very moment.

I step over Uriah and walk into the bathroom. I grab my spare toothbrush that I left here at Zeke's a week ago, and brush my teeth. I comb my hair, and change into clothes that smell good and don't smell like alcohol. I walk out of the bathroom and throw a pillow at Uriah's head. He stirs, looks back to me, flicks me off, and goes back to sleep. _He is one strange kid._

I hear voices coming from the kitchen downstairs. "Tris, what did Four want to talk to you about?" I hear a voice that sounds like Christina say. I would love to hear what Tris says to her friends, but I am sure she doesn't want to talk about it. I go to save her and walk down the steps. The girls look at me and Tris has a look of relief on her face. I smile at her and she blushes.

"Hey guys. Am I the only man up?"

Shauna says, "yeah and you are the only man who didn't pass out drunk last night." I laugh.

"So what's up?" I ask mostly hoping for Tris to answer.

"We just came down here. I think Tris was about to go home." To my displeasure Christina answers.

"Tris do you want a ride? I live around the block from you," I ask, hoping for a yes.

"It is fine. I only live 3 miles from here, so I think I am just going to run." She replies sweetly while grabbing an apple. I am kind of hurt, but I know that she is not trying to avoid me because she always goes on runs to stay in shape.

"Are you sure? I live around the corner for you." I reply.

"Yeah, well I need to go on a run at some point today so I might as well go now." She says while holding her flat stomach. She is one of the only girls I know who has abs.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you guys later." I say and grab some hangover medicine and water for Zeke, Will, and Uriah, and head back upstairs to deliver it to them. I hear the door slam, meaning that Tris just left. I drop the medicine by each of their beds and walk out of the house to my car to head home.

As I am driving down, I hear a scream. I drive a little faster and go towards the high pitched noises. I get closer and I recognize whose voice that is. Tris. I have to save her. I pull over and start to sprint towards the screams. I finally see her, and – oh my god, is that Peter, Drew and Al. What has Tris done to any of them?! All I know is that Peter is a dick, Drew follows whatever Peter does, no matter how stupid, and Al used to like Tris, but Tris turned him down. _That doesn't mean you go an beat her up just cause she doesn't like you back, _I think. When I heard she turned him down, I didn't get why, but now I do. It was because she liked me.

My speed increases, and by now Peter has turned to me, with his eyes wide. I punch him hard in the nose and hear a crack. Out of the corner of my eye I see Al and Drew running away. _Cowards,_ I think to myself. He grabs his nose and I kick him in the groin. He falls down and I say to him sternly, "never go near her again, or next time it will be worst." And with that he runs away.

I look to Tris. She is not conscious. I pick her up without thinking and head to my truck. I put her in the front seat and start driving towards my house.

I get to my house and pull Tris onto my bed. Luckily Marcus isn't here. I don't worry about the blood because my sheets already have blood on them from after my beatings. Now I get the chance to look at her wounds. She has blood trickling down both of her arms and her forehead. She has one black eye and there is a bruise forming by her jaw and on her ribs. _Poor girl. Wait, I cannot show any pity. When she wakes up she won't want me to look at her like she is a sick puppy. She is like me in the way._ I take care of her and lay her on my bed to rest. All I can do now is to wait for her beautiful eyes to open.

**Tris POV**

"Bye, guys!" I yell to no one in particular.

"Bye Tris! We will talk later." I hear Christina yell. I roll my eyes and walk out of the door. I get outside and do a few stretches before running home. Soon enough I finish and I am off. I get maybe a mile and a half before something hits me on the head. I tumble, yell, and feel three pairs of arms wrap around me. I am carried into an alley and am duck taped to a chair. I look at my attackers. I see Peter, Drew, and Al. What? Al and I were friends, how could he do this? Obviously, that guy does not know what to do if a girl turns him down. _News flash al, you don't go and beat them up, _I think to myself.

I see Peter draw a knife to my arm, Drew to my other arm, and Al to my forehead. I bite my lip as the blades starts to go in. "Sorry, Stiff. HAHA Oh wait, I am not!" I here Peter say. I feel a fist meet my jaw with such force, I whimper. I feel another hit my rib and I bite my lip so hard, I taste the metallic taste of blood. I close my eyes and think bout my family. I open my eyes when I don't feel anything. I see someone punching Peter in the face, and soon after I see Drew and Al sprinting off. Who is my savior? Peter is soon running away to and a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and the smell, I could recognize anywhere.

Four. Four was my savior.

And with that I slip out of consciousness and I see black.

**Okay there you go! If I get 5 or more reviews I will update. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for the last chapter so please review! **

**Tris POV**

Something wakes me. I open my eyes and scan the room. I am on a navy bed with bloodstains on it, the rest of the room is quite simple, just with a couple decorations in it. _Where am I? _ I think to myself. I hear the shower going and I know I am not alone. _Who is it and what do they want with me? _

The shower stops and a second later the door opens and a man with a towel hanging on his waist looks up, his cheeks blush. It takes me a second to realize who it is, but when I look into the dark blue eyes I know it must be Four.

"Tris, uh, sorry. I didn't think you would be up by now." He says quickly grabbing a shirt to put on.

"It's fine," I say staring at his body. Oh my God. His abs. I move to sit up, but it hurts too much.

"Woah there Tris. You are pretty injured, you should lay low for a little."

"So it was you? It was you who saved me?" He nods. "Why?" I ask him curiously.

"I didn't know who it was. I was just driving home and I heard a scream. I remember that you were running home and that I was driving towards your house, so I was scared that it was you," He says blushing a little, "So I parked my truck and ran to the place I heard the screams coming from. I'm glad I got there when I did, they were about to do much worse things to you than they already have."

"Thank you." I say with a smirk and continue, "Wait, you were driving towards my house?" Is he like a stalker.

"Don't worry Tris, I am not a stalker. I live a couple blocks down from your house. I was on my way home." He says with a laugh.

"Oh, okay. So what happened to them?" I say them because I don't want to have to say there name, not now, not ever.

"I beat up Peter, told him to stay away, and he ended up just running away like a girl. I never got a chance to get Al and Drew because they ran away. I don't get why they are in Dauntless, they are such cowards." I laugh and grab my rib. It hurts. A lot.

"Four, do you have any medicine for the pain?" I ask feeling bad; he has already done so much for me.

"Yes, and don't call me Four."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Nothing yet." And with that he runs to get some medicine and a glass of water. Four is still the same old mysterious boy I met a few days ago at school, but he still is able to amuse me and put a smile on my face when he is around. Cheesy? I know. "Here you go." I hear him say while walking through the door.

"Thanks." I take the pill and swallow it with water. My eyes wander to the beds comforter. "Is this all my blood?" He shakes his head. "Four – I mean whatever I am supposed to call you – what is it?"

"Can I trust you Tris? Because if I can I am about to tell you something I have never told anyone before." I just nod. _What is he about to tell me? _Whatever-his-name -is takes off his shirt and turns his back to me. I look at his tattoo of the flames and symbols, but I also notice the ugly looking scars marking his back wherever I look.

"Who did this?"

"This is the part when you find out my name." He takes a deep breath and swallows, "my dad, Marcus Eaton, whips me when he is drunk. And he is basically drunk whenever he is home." My eyes widen and I think about it for a second. _Wait where have I heard that name? I think he works with my dad. I remember him having a son who transferred to the Dauntless school two years ago, but I have not heard of him. What was his name? Taylor? No. Toby? No. Tobias? YES._ I look at him with pity and then remember no pity.

"Tobias." He looks up and nods.

"Yep, that is my name. Please don't tell anyone about any of this."

"Four you need to fight back."

"I know but I can't. And when we re alone, call me by my real name, it is refreshing hearing it every one in a while." I nod.

"What about your mom?"

"She tries to stand up for me, but then she will get slapped and hurt." I gasp.

"I am so sorry, Tobias."

"It's okay. Now that you know about my family, you tell me about yours."

"Okay well I have a brother but he goes to Erudite, and my parents are going through some tough times." I don't want to say divorce because by now Tobias and I understand each other.

"And are you okay? With your parents and stuff? You can trust me Tris. I promise."

"Honestly, no. My mom is constantly venting to me, while my dad is venting to my brother. It is hard."

"I wish I could help."

"It's not your problem though," I say nicely, not in a rude way, "I just don't know what will happen to me when the divorce goes through."

"You can always come talk to me Tris. Whenever, wherever."

"Thank you Tobias this means a lot."

"I could say the same thing to you." We look at each other in the eye for a minute until he breaks the silence. "Tris, can I ask you one last question, it is more personal?"

"Of course." I mumble as he moves slightly forward to kiss my forehead. His lips are soft and gentle and I feel like melting. If this is what it feels like on my forehead, what will it feel like on my lips?

"Will you go on a date with me with me?" I feel butterflies in my stomach and my eyes widen. I answer by giving him a little kiss on the cheek. He just asked me out. What am I waiting so long for? I pull back from his cheek

"I thought you would never ask." I reply playfully and smile.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7." I walk to the bathroom and hear him mutter a "yesss." I can't believe that I am now going on a date with Four, or Tobias now. _What am I going to wear? Oh my God I need to shower? Oh great my marks are so ugly. _Wait. What has gotten into me? Since when have I been this girly? I guess Tobias has that affect on me.

**Again please review! Any form of criticism helps! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't gotten that many reviews and that kind of makes me sad, but I love updating this story so I keep doing it. Although, I would still appreciate a few reviews!**

**Tris POV**

I stay at Tobias' house for another hour before my mom tells me that it is time to go home. "I'll see you at 7. Look nice." He tells me with a slight grin.

"Please don't go crazy on me."

"We'll see." I nod and laugh, and walk out the front door and start walking home, remembering that I was running home earlier. It is a good thing I live only a couple blocks from Tobias.

The whole way home, a smile is covering my face. He likes _me._ We are going on a date. I don't want to rush things with him, so I won't be so easy to get, but when I'm around him I know I will just get sucked in. I am so lucky right now. I can't stop thinking about his lips on my forehead, and mine on his cheek. I want to go back and kiss him again, except on the lips, but I have to go home.

I walk in and see my brother sobbing on the couch. _This can not be good_, I think to myself. "Beatrice, your mother and I would like to talk to you about something very important." I hear my father say from the kitchen. I look to Caleb, our eyes meet for a split second and then he puts his head back in his knees.

"Yes, father." My parent's turn to look at me and rush over to puts a hand on my bruised cheek.

"What happened Beatrice?" She asks with concern in her eyes.

"I fell and hit my head and rib," I lie, "but that is not important. What is going on and why is Caleb crying on the couch?" I ask starting to sob while thinking of my strong, smart, older brother curled up on the couch. That moment our eyes met, it was like my heart broke.

"Honey, I am so sorry. We did not want it to end up like this." My mother says.

"WHAT? END UP LIKE WHAT?!" I say starting to sob and yell.

"The divorce. We have to split up you and your brother. You will be staying with Natalie, while Caleb will be staying with me." My father answers with a straight tone. I am officially crying.

"You can't do that! This isn't Caleb and I's fault, we shouldn't be the ones who have to suffer!"

"We are truly sorry." My mother says chocking back sobs.

"No you are not." I retort back to her. I know I shouldn't be yelling at her, but I am too angry. "Where will we live?"

"We will be living in this house, and Caleb and your father are going to find n apartment across the city."

"Will I ever see Caleb?"

"At school mostly, and maybe outside of school, but not often." I sit down and look to the floor.

"When do they leave?" I ask sounding like I have been defeated, no longer crying, just sitting down in shock.

"We leave tomorrow morning." My father answers with a sigh after "tomorrow". I nod and go to where Caleb was sitting.

"Caleb." I say holding back tears again. I go over to the couch and sit down. He does not say anything; he just looks up and pulls me into a hug. We stay like this for a few minutes until our father comes in.

"Caleb, you should start packing." He says. Caleb nods and walks up the stairs. I watch him the whole time and soon after I follow and go into my room. I lie on my bed thinking of how my life will change. _Hah guess I will have to wait to tell them about my relationship with Tobias, _I think to myself. I decide to call him. He answers after the first few rings.

**(underline Tobias, italicize Tris)**

Hey Tris. Couldn't wait to see me in a few hours. What's up? I sob into the phone. Are you crying?

_I'm sorry to call you like this. I just need someone to talk to right now who is not part of my family._

No problem, I am always here. I chuckle a little and smile falls upon my tear-streaked face.

_My parent's divorce is final._

I am so sorry Tris. I wish there was something I could do.

_There is more. _I pause a second and then continue. _They are splitting my brother and I up. He leaves tomorrow with my dad._ I hear him gasp.

I wish I could understand what you are going through. I didn't really know your brother, but I know that you two were really close.

_Yeah. It is just not fair that him and me are the ones who are suffering. And the only time I get to see him is at school, but he goes to the Erudite part and I go to Dauntless, so we will rarely see each other there too. _I am now crying and can't stop, but I don't want to stop. I want to feel weak for this second. But when I hear his voice, I know I have to stop.

Tris don't cry, I will be there to help you through this. Heck I could be your brother!

_Haha please don't that would be weird considering the fact that we are dating. It would be a Jace and Clary. Sorry book reference. _A smile comes to my face.

I have to go, my father is pulling up the driveway. I gulp at that, knowing what might happen next for him.

_Okay. And thank you for listening. Sorry for putting all this on you an hour after we started dating._

Of course. And remember that I am here whenever, wherever. Oh and did you tell your parents. I smile to myself and wish I could run to his house now.

_No not yet, it wasn't exactly the best time. _I laugh to myself. _But I will. Oh and Tobias, please be strong and think about standing up for yourself if your mother won't for you. I believe you can. You are strong enough to; you just have to be brave._

Maybe Tris. Are we still on for tonight?

_Yes, pick me up at my house at 6:30 instead? I don't know how much longer I can be in this house tonight. _

Of course, see you then. I hang up the phone and put it down on my burrow. I walk to my closet and pick out a casual black dress that is nice, but could be worn anytime. I have never worn it, since I don't usually wear dresses, but I want Tobias to notice me more. I go to the bathroom and add a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. I straiten my hair and brush it out. I head downstairs to where my parents are.

"I am heading out with a friend tonight. I'll be home later." I tell them, not asking them if I can because I know it will be yes and because I honestly don't care about their opinion right now.

"A boy?" My mom asks.

"Yes, but we are just friends."

"You look pretty nice for just friends." My father says. At that moment the doorbell rings. It is like Four knows exactly when I need him because this was just the time.

"Hey Four. You ready?" I ask. I look at him for the first time. He is gaping at me. I mean I am too. He is dressed in a suit, but not a tux. He looks hot.

"Woah Tris. You look beautiful." I blush a little.

"Mom, dad, this is Four." They both smile at him.

"I'll have Tris back by 11, it that is okay with you guys." Four asks my parents like a gentleman.

"Of course. Have fun!" And with that we walk out of the door and head towards his car. I am so nervous. This is my first date with a boy, at least with a boy I really like. I feel the butterflies in my stomach, but I try to mask it. I think Four notices because as he opens the door of the car for me and whispers, "no need to be nervous, Tris." I blush and get in the car. This should be a good night. I am positive.

**uh-oh! Family Drama! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobias POV**

I get to Tris' house at 7:30 on the dot. I spend a second in the car fixing my hair. I am actually so nervous for tonight. What if I say the wrong thing? It is just Tris. I can trust her; after all she knows my deepest secrets. I do not need to be afraid around her. I ring the doorbell.

Tris answers and let me tell you, she looks so beautiful. Her dress perfectly fits her body and her hair is cascading down her back like a waterfall. Wait. Is she wearing a dress? For Me? "Hey Four. You ready?" She says while looking down. Her eyes come up to meet mine, and her mouth parts a little bit. I want to gather her in my arms and swing her around and kiss her, but then I remember that we are dating and that this is just a date.

"Tris. You look beautiful." I tell her and her cheek turns a slight shade of red. She quickly introduces me to her parents and I say hello and that I will make sure he is back by 11. We walk out the door and head to my car. I can tell she is nervous because she is holding her stomach and shaking ever so slightly. "No need to be nervous, Tris." I reassure her. I hope she doesn't notice that I am just as nervous as she is. I open the passenger's door for her and she steps in gracefully. I go to the drivers seat to get in the car and start to drive off.

"So where are we going?" She asks.

"I have a restaurant in mind." I tell her and she smiles in nods. We sit in a comfortable silence, me stealing quick glances at her to take in her beauty, until I pull up to a restaurant called Bistro de Divergent.

"Tobias. This is a really nice place. Are you sure?" She asks slowly.

"Never been more positive." This makes her smile. I hand my car keys to the valet and go to the other side to open the door for Tris.

"Why thank you kind sir." She jokes.

"No thank you, my lady." I respond back. We walk into the restaurant and I whisper the name into the host's ear, quiet enough so that Tris does not hear. Since my name was under Marcus Eaton, we are seated almost immediately. Marcus Eaton is a very powerful name in the restaurant business. _If only they knew how he was at home_, I thought to myself. The server leads us towards a private room. As we walk in I steal a glance at Tris. Her eyes are wide and she looks like she is trying to figure out if she is dreaming or not. I pull Tris' chair out for her as she sits and I push the chair back in.

"Thank you so much Tobias."

"Tris, this is nothing." She gives me yet another one of her beautiful smiles that I hope to receive plenty more tonight.

"Okay, then one question."

"Yes?" I ask curiously.

"Why did you pick such a nice place for me on our first date?"

"Are you implying that there will be more?" She rolls her eyes and waits for me to continue talking. "Because you deserve the best. And, I mean, we already know we like each other so there is no reason to not go big." I smile as I remember her telling me she likes me after she awkwardly found out I liked her.

"How did you get us a reservation in a private room here in such short notice?" She asks. I should tell her I used my dad to do this.

"Um… I may have used my dads name." I say while looking down.

"Wait. Does he know?"

"No, but I always use his name when I need to, and I needed too."

"But how does his name work?"

"My dad is very high up in a company who sponsors a lot of restaurants and this just happens to be one of the restaurants." I tell her as she nods with her face forming an O.

"Will he be mad if he knew that you did this?"

"I don't know, I have never been caught. Can we just talk about something else?" I say sick of talking about this disgusting person I call my dad.

"Yeah of course."

An hour and a half later we have finished dinner and are ordering dessert. She orders a crème brulee and I order the chocolate cake. The cake is some of the best cake I have ever had.

When the food comes, I take a large bite of my cake and sigh. I see Tris doing to the same with her crème brulee.

"So Tris, I have to ask you something." She looks at me skeptically with her spoon still in her mouth.

"Yess…" She replies dubiously. I look at her deep in the eye and grab her hand into mine. No backing out now.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask hopefully, not breaking eye contact. She makes a thinking look.

"I'm going to have to think about it." She replies with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, um, take you time. Sorry I knew I should have waited longer. God Tobias! Why do you rush into things?" I look down at my napkin and am about to ask for the check when I am interrupted by heavenly laugh.

"Tobias, I was joking." She looks up at me and my eyes open wide. It takes her a second to continue. "Yes. Of course I will be your girlfriend." Se smiles and I raise my hand asking for the check.

"That was not funny." I tell her with a serious face.

"Yes it was." She says while laughing. I pay the check and we start to head out of the restaurant.

We arrive to her house at 10:30. We sit in my car in a comfortable silence until she breaks it. "Thank you, Tobias. I had a really good time tonight."

"So did I. I'll walk you to the door." I get out of the car and walk to the other side to open the door for Tris. I walk her to her door and we stand there for a second. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, I guess?"

"Yeah I guess so." I start to walk away when I hear, "Wait Tobias. You forgot something."

"What?" I say with a smile hoping that she is meaning a kiss.

"This." She says while leaning into me. Our lips meet and it feels like we are the only people around and are spinning, even though that is not true. This feels right, like it is meant to be. Her lips are soft and I don't want it to end. But it ends to soon. She pulls away, smiles and walks into her house without saying a word. I walk back to my car and drive away. _That did just happen. I am dating Tris and I did just kiss her._

**Tris POV**

I decide to do something daring. "Wait Tobias. You forgot something."

"What?" He says with a slight smile.

"This." I say as I lean in closer to him. I am about to pull back and not do it, but I know this is what I want. I like Tobias and he likes me. I fit my lips with his. His lips are perfect. I want to deepen it, but this is just our first date and first night as boyfriend and girlfriend, and I am afraid. We stand there for a few seconds before I break away; I am supposed to be home any minute. I walk inside my house without saying anything, except for giving a small smile back to Tobias.

I close the front door behind me and lean against it. _This has been one of the best nights of my life, _I think to myself. I tell my parents that I'm home. I go into my room and plop onto my bed. I stay there for a few minutes until I remember to change into my pajamas. I get up to change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. I doze off thinking about tonight and Tobias, but I am still dreading tomorrow and my goodbye to Caleb. _On the bright side I will be able to see Tobias tomorrow._

**I wanted to make him asking her to be his girlfriend in a more romantic way or a little later in the story, but it fits for what happens in the next chapter. OKAY 20 REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up at 5:45 this morning so that I can get ready faster and have more time to say goodbye to Caleb. _ I never thought that my best friend would have to leave me by force instead of choice_ I think to myself. Caleb and I were best friends before we switched schools, but its not like we don't talk and hang out, it is that we don't see each other that much because we go to different schools and have different friends.

I jump in the shower, not wanting to listen to music, I just think. A few minutes later, I feel a drop of water travel down my cheek, a tear. I can't cry now. I must look strong for Caleb. _I will still see him at school and we can plan to meet up. _Once I am done crying I get out of the shower and head to my closet. I grab black leggings, a blue shirt, and my black combat boots. I decided to wear a little bit of blue for Caleb.

I walk downstairs hearing voices coming from the kitchen. I pear around the corner and see only my mom and dad. "Do you know what we are doing to our kids?" I hear my mom say.

"We have to. It is not like they won't see each other." I hear my father say.

"YOU DON"T KNOW THAT. THEY RARELY SEE EACH OTHER HERE AND THEY LIVE WITH EACH OTHER HERE." My mother is frustrated now. I don't want their goodbye to be yet another argument so I walk in the room awkwardly.

"Hello, Beatrice." My father says to me trying to take away some of the tension in the room.

"Tris. Have you seriously not noticed that everyone calls me Tris here! No wonder you chose Caleb! You obviously haven't been paying attention to me!" I shouldn't freak out at him, but I tell him every time I talk to him that my name is Tris and now I am getting sick of it, especially because of the recent events with the divorce and all.

"Tris, you know that is not true." He tries to cover.

"Whatever. I am happy that I get to be with mom, but mad that I am not going to be with Caleb." I spit and continue, "I'm sorry, this wasn't how I wanted to say goodbye; I am just upset."

"We get it and we are sorry, but this is how it has to be. It is for the best." My mother says, trying to reassure me. I grab a granola bar and orange and go to find Caleb.

"Caleb!" I yell as I near him. I bring him into a large bear hug and squeeze him.

"I'll miss you Tris."

"I'll miss you too Caleb." We start to pull apart and I say, "Can we promise something?"

"What?"

"Can we promise to keep in touch and see each other as often as possible. Like we could get lunch sometimes?"

"Yeah of course Tris. Anytime, anywhere, all you need to do is call or text."

"Thank you. It really means a lot." I bring him into one more hug. "And one more thing." Caleb laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Yes Beatrice." He says with a half playful, half annoyed toned that makes me punch him lightly on his right shoulder. He grabs his shoulder in pain, and I continue.

"Please don't treat me like a little girl anymore. Like if you see me with a boy, don't assume he is bad news or that I am too young to be hanging with boys, okay?"

"Fine, but who is this boy then?"

"What boy?"

"There is obviously a boy."

"Fine, but don't tell mom or dad yet. I was going to tell them yesterday, but then they told me we were being split up and it was not the best time."

"Just tell me."

"Okay, okay. Four." He smiles.

"Wait that guy?"

"Yeah… why?" I ask skeptically.

"I ran into him the other day at school and I fell. He helped me up and made sure I was okay and not hurt. I told him I was your brother and he asked about you with a huge smile on his face. He seems like a really nice guy, mysterious, but nice. I am really happy for you." **(A/N I know in the books Caleb doesn't really like Four, but I wanted to switch it up a little.)** I look at him and my eyes are about to water, not sad, but happy. It has been a really long time since we have talked like this, and I really don't want it to end, but it must.

"Thanks. Well, I guess we better head to school now." I walk out of the house and go to my car.

It takes no time to get to school. I am here a little earlier than I normally am and so I just sit on the hood of my car. Soon enough a familiar car parks right next to me, and Four walks out and sits on the hood of my car. He looks at me and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "Good morning Tris." He replies while breaking away from our kiss.

"Hey Four."

"How are you, with everything?"

"Okay, I guess. They left this morning. Oh, by the way, you never told me that you met my brother?!" I say smiling at him. He gives me a kiss on the lips. I wrap my hands around his head and pull lightly on his hair. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip, and I let him enter. The kiss deepens. I pull away gasping for breath, he moves his lips up to my neck, but I lift his head. I don't need a hickey before school, and we still haven't told our friends about us. "Later, Tobias," I whisper quiet enough only for him to hear. He smiles to me lightly and entangles my hands with his.

"We should probably get going, the bell is about to ring." He tells me. He kisses me one more time, but right as I am pulling away we hear someone yell, "GET A ROOM." I smile and laugh.

"Really Zeke?!" I say without even looking at him. Zeke comes over and does a special handshake with Four. Christina comes over with a questioning look on her face.

"We have a lot of things discuss, Tris!" She screams at me and begins to pull me away. I look to Four and mouth, "help me". He just laughs and goes back to Zeke.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" She basically screams.

"Chris, keep your voice down. And Saturday. I have been meaning to tell you, but I have had a lot of things going on in my family."

"Okay okay, but how?"

"Can we talk about it another time? I have to get to class."

"Fine, but we WILL talk about it. I'm coming over after school." I roll my eyes and walk the opposite way.

**I will update again when I hit 25 views.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No school today because we have like a foot of snow! So I can update early!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot.**

**Tris POV**

Nothing happened today in school. In fact, I fell asleep in two of my classes and now all my friends have pictures of me sleeping. _Note to self: get those pictures deleted ASAP._ I am about to head home when someone wraps his or her arms around me. I let out a scream and elbow my attacker. "Ow, geez Tris." I turn around and see Tobias.

"God Tobias! You know not to sneak up on me!" I say back at him in a sharp tone. I mean last time someone snuck up on me I was attacked. I think I have a right to freak out.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry! Forgive me?" I answer by giving him a kiss on the lips. I wrap my hands in his hair and he cups my face in his hand. I pull back and he looks at me longingly.

"I wish I could stay, but Christina is coming over." I say giving him a small pout.

"Want me to come?"

"No its fine. Christina just wants me to explain what is going on between us." I say with a sigh. Sometimes Christina can get so nosy and persistent that I just have to give up and agree. Oh great, she is going to make me act all girly.

"Okay, well you can call or text me." I nod and walk to my car.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

I get to my house 10 minutes later and Christina is already here. I slowly walk up to my door and gulp before walking through. "Tris! A friend is here for you!" I hear my mom say from the living room. I walk towards the living room and see Christina talking to my mom.

"Hey Tris!" Christina tells as she gets up to grab my arm. She starts pulling me upstairs while yelling, "It was nice talking to you Ms. Prior! Tris and I will be upstairs!" Wow she really can be very confident.

"Soo Christina, what brings you here?" I ask trying to avoid talking about my love life.

"Tris. What the fuck is going on between Four and you?" She asks sternly.

"We are dating." I say shyly.

"Well obviously! I think everyone could tell from the way you guys were sucking each other's face off earlier. I mean like how? I knew you guys liked each other, but I didn't know he had the guts to ask you out."

"Well yesterday he asked me out on a date and last night he took me to bistro de Divergent. And then –" I try to finish but am interrupted.

"Wait, you mean bistro de Divergent as in the nice-ass restaurant that is extremely nice?" She says with a shocked look of her face. In fact, I think I saw a tad bit of jealously in her eyes.

"Yes…" I say hesitantly.

"Oh My God. He must really like you. Okay, continue." I smile a little hearing those words.

"Well we went there and got this private room. We just talked and then as we got dessert he said he has to ask me a question. That is when he asked me to be his girlfriend." Christina squeals at this and gives me a hug.

"Did you kiss?!"

"CHRISTINA, do you have to know everything?"

"Yes." She replies right away.

"Fine. Yes we did. He walked me to my door and began to walk back to his car, but then I pulled him back and gave him a kiss. But that wasn't the first time – well it was the first lip-to-lip kiss, but we have kissed on the forehead and cheek before." I say. I daydream for a minute as I think of that wonderful night last night. Christina notices and waves a hand in front of my face.

"Aw. You really like him. And I know he REALLY likes you." She says emphasizing the "really".

"How do you know? Plus, we have only been dating for a day."

"He tells the other guys everything and Will tells me everything, so at the party we all agreed to have Four admit he likes you. And he did! And it doesn't matter that you have only been dating for a day because love has no time." I had no idea Christina could be deep, especially about anything but shopping. She does have a point though.

"Okay Christina." I said in an attempt to end the conversation and change the subject. We talk about other things, mostly about Will and clothes, but I can barely pay attention because all I can think about is Tobias and how lucky I am.

Christina leaves a few minutes before dinner, and I go to help my mom finish dinner. Just as we are setting the table, my phone rings. "Tris. I did it." I hear the person on the other line say.

"Wait what?"

"I did IT." And with that I knew exactly what "it" means and who I am talking to on the phone. Tobias.

"I am so proud Tobias." Are the only words I can make out.

**Tobias POV**

I pull up my driveway, and to my surprise and disliking; my father is home. I brace myself as I walk from my car to my house. I will stand up for him this time, for Tris, for me, and for my mom.

I walk through the door and immediately am hit with a beer bottle. "Tobias, about damn time you are home!" The man in my living room shouts at me. The man is Marcus. I don't call him dad when I am not talking to him because he is not worthy of it.

"Yes, father. School just ended." I tell him.

"Why did it take so long for you to get home?" He asks sharply.

"There was traffic and school is already 15 minutes away."

"GOD DAMN IT SON. FIND A WAY TO GET AROUND THE TRAFFIC." He raises his voice. Just as I am about to reply he throws another empty beer bottle at me. "Son, how am I supposed to teach you if you won't listen?" He pauses for a minute, "Oh wait. I have an idea." He starts to undo his belt buckle. _Not this time. I won't let him. I go to Dauntless. I am not a coward. I can stand up for myself. I know how to fight._ He starts to pull his belt back, but as he snaps forward I move to the side and punch him right in the gut. I reach for my phone.

"You lousy excuse of a son!" He says while recovering from his hit. As he gets up I dial 911, and I hear an answer, "911 what is the emergency?" I can't respond because at that very moment my father hits my back. I screech in pain. It was a little over dramatized so that the lady on the phone will hear and understand what is going on. I know I should fight back like a man, but if I let 911 know they could stop either of us from really hurting each other. I know I can beat my dad, I just don't know if I want to stoop to his level.

"Sir. Is everything okay?" I hear her say again. I need to make her know I am being abused without my father knowing.

"How could you do this to me dad? All of these years! I have done nothing to deserve it, but be the polite son you have asked for." I say while sobbing. I hear voices in the phone and I try to muffle my crying so that I can hear what they are saying. The only words I can make out are, "abuse…send someone over… okay." Those are the only words that matter now because in that moment I knew that I would be okay, at least after my new scars heal. For most likely the last time in my life my father hits me again. But this particular hit has been stronger than the rest. I fall in over-bearing pain. _I must get up and fight like a man._

My father now hovers above me getting ready for another hit, but just as he raises his hand, the door is busted open. "FREEZE AND BACK AWAY FROM YOUR SON!" One of the officers says. My father puts down his hands and the cop comes over and puts handcuffs on his wrist. I manage to grin a little even though I am frowning from all the pain I am in.

"You, Marcus Eaton, are under arrest for child abuse." The other officer tells my father. They pull him out of the house as a paramedic comes to check out my injuries. He tells me that the scars will be permanent, and that I am otherwise okay. He gave me some lotion for them, medicine, and bandages and instructs me about when to use them.

An hour later I am done being questioned and all the police and doctors leave and I am now alone. The questions they asked me were the basic ones for crimes like these, "How long?", "why?", "where is the rest of your family?", and stuff like that. I take out my phone and call Tris. She answers on the third ring. Before she can say hello, I say, "Tris, I did it." The other person pauses for a moment.

"Wait. What?"

"I did IT." I emphasize the word "it" so that she knows what I mean. She takes a second to process and I hear a sigh of relief.

"I am so proud Tobias." Those are the only words she says, but right now, that is all that needed to be said. I did this because she motivated me. She is my motivation.

**There you go! I think this is the longest chapter yet. I don't think I will be able to update this weekend because I am going skiing with a friend so sorry! I will on Monday!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long! I was skiing all weekend and didn't have access to a computer or internet! I wanted to update last night but I got home late and had homework! But now I will try to update constantly again. At least it will be as constant as I can.**

**Tobias POV**

I slept in my car last night. Was it comfortable? No. Is it better than my house? Yes, anything is better than that place. And I am not going to be staying in my car for long. Tris is asking her mom if I could stay there for a few days until my mom is ready to completely care and provide for me. I didn't want to put this big of a burden on Tris and her mom, especially after the divorce, but Tris insisted. Also, I am scared that Tris and I will get sick of each other or get into each other's space. I make a mental note to be careful about that.

Now I am just sitting and waiting for a phone call from Tris. I have tried everything to pass the time: read, music, phone, games; but nothing has worked. I am just that anxious, all I can do right now is pace back and forth. I knew that it was a lot to ask for even though it was Tris' idea, but I guess Tris has that affect on me.

**Tris POV**

I told Tobias that I would see if he can stay at my house with my mom and I. He didn't want to, but I was not going to let him sleep in his car until his mom was ready for him. Plus, who knows how long that will be. I was gong to ask my mom tomorrow morning. I am going to skip school tomorrow so that we can discuss anything all day.

I woke up in the morning and rushed to the kitchen to make breakfast for my mom and I. She normally just has plain oatmeal because she doesn't like to be self-indulgent. I want to make her something special as I ease her into me asking her about Tobias staying here. I make some eggs and bacon and grab a muffin and set it up at the table with a glass of orange juice. She comes down a few minutes after I am done.

"Wow, Tris! This is amazing! I haven't had breakfast like this in so long." She says as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

"I just wanted to do something nice." I tell her.

"And…" damn it. She knows me too well. I would never do something like this for fun because she knows I am not as selfless as her.

"And… what?" I try to play somewhat cool. She catches me and gives me a glare.

"C'mon Tris! I know you. You can trust me! I am your mother." She says in a surprisingly reassuring voice. I should tell her now.

"Well, two things." She looks at me more in the eye and I continue talking, "1) You know the Four guy I went on a date with a few nights ago?" She just nods in response. "Well we are dating now." This causes her to shriek.

"I KNEW IT!" She yells.

"Yeah, yeah, well there is one more thing, but you have to promise not to over react or tell anyone about what I am about to tell you!"

"Okay…" She takes a deep breath and finally gets that one word out.

"So Four - who's real name only I know and if you happen to know it or figure it out, it must be kept a secret – had a father who would abuse him. He would get drunk every night and take his belt and whip Four." My mother winces as if she just got whipped herself. "I know, it is horrible, and the scars are terrible. Anyway, I have been trying to get him to fight back and call the police. He finally did, last night. His father is currently in custody and his trial is in a few days. He doesn't have anywhere to sleep yet because his mother is not ready for that yet. He slept in his car last night, but I was wondering if-" I am interrupted by my mother.

"Of course he can stay here. But no funny business while I am here between you two. Wait till I am gone!" She says with a smirk.

"MOM!" I yell back at her.

"Oh c'mon now. I was your age once; I know how things are. And I knew there was something going on between you two when you went out. He is very good looking." I smile and am happy for my mother's approval.

"I know. I always get mesmerized by his eyes."

"Yeah I saw them! Beautiful. You are so lucky. But, I am a mother and am not supposed to enforce stuff like that, so he will have to sleep on the couch and he can not sneak into your room after I go to sleep." Wait what is going on? Am I really gossiping about my boyfriend's looks with my mom? Is she basically telling me it is okay for us to have sex? I could never do this before. I guess my father being around made it not possible to be like this. I guess that is a perk of the whole divorce thing; that my mother is more loose.

"Thank you, mom. That really means a lot to me. I should go call him and tell him." And I really did mean that thank you. I dial Tobias number and he answers on the first ring.

(**Underline Tobias, italicize Tris)**

Hey Tris. What is up? He replies kind of anxiously.

_Well is that a way to treat your girlfriend and new house-mate?_ It is like I can feel a smile of relief through the phone.

Your mom said yes? 

_Yeah! The only thing she said is that you have to sleep on the couch and you cannot sneak into my room after she goes to sleep._

Tris, that is awesome. I am so grateful.

_Yeah, it was really weird; she basically told me to do whatever I want with you as long as she was not home._ I know he knows that I am talking about sex. We have never done it, or talked about doing it, so I hope that was okay to say. Plus, I am afraid of intimacy, so I will be waiting a little. I should probably tell Tobias that soon. I hope he doesn't think it is funny and leave me.

She really is a wonderful mother. Never take her for granted, for me, please. I know he is saying that because his mother is nothing to him right now. Yes, he will live with her when she is ready, but shouldn't a mom be ready at any time?

_Okay. Well, get on over here!_ I tell him and I can already hear the car engine turn on.

10 minutes later Tobias is standing at my door with a huge smile on his face. I pulls me into a hug and picks me up and holds me under my thighs. We lean our foreheads against each others and he whispers "you have no idea how much power you have over me." I know I do because if it weren't for me he would be in a closet, beaten and bloody or sleeping in a car. I laugh a little and pull him down to a kiss. I move my hands around his hair, and he walks inside my house with us still kissing. It all stops too soon when a throat is cleared beside us. We pull away awkwardly remembering that my mother was home.

"Ah, um, sorry Ms. Prior. Thank you so much for letting me stay, you have no idea how much it means to me. I will try to stay out of your way. It will be like I am not here." Tobias says in a confident, yet awkward, tone.

"Four, do not say sorry. I don't mind kissing, it is the other stuff I don't want to see." And with that Tobias and I blush. "And Four, we are living together now, you can call me Natalie."

"Thank you Ms. Pr- ur, I mean Natalie." I smile and drag Tobias into the kitchen so that we can finish breakfast.

"So mom, because Four just did something amazing and brave, I was wondering if I could have a couple friends over to celebrate." Then I remember that I am to keep this a secret from our other friends. "Well Four and I will be celebrating, the rest of them will just think we are celebrating something stupid and hanging out as we always do." My mom thinks about it for a second and then says,

"When?"

"Friday." I reply with no hesitation.

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Honestly, probably. Some of my friends drink, but I don't and I will make sure it is all taken care of." She ponders it over for a couple minutes.

"Yes. I will probably go out with a few girlfriends so that you can have your privacy."

"Are you sure?" She just nods and I give her a smile back. Maybe my dad being gone really was for the best. I mean it is not that I didn't like him; it was that he never respected my decisions. He hates how I chose dauntless, he hates that I went on a date, and he hates the way I dress. I could get used to this life style. I look at Tobias and see him looking at me. I get a text and quickly read it: _I already texted our friends, if that were okay?_ I don't reply to his text, I just look up to meet his gaze and give a nod.

I thought having Tobias live here would be awkward and a little uncomfortable, but it is anything but that. My mom loves him, he helps around the house, and he is totally comfortable here. The only think I am worried about is us getting into each others space. But knowing us, we will find a balance. We always do.

**Okay so review! I will update once I get in between 5 and 10 reviews! Anything helps!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tobias POV**

**TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY AT LUNCH**

I am seated at the usual lunch table in the cafeteria for lunch. We are all here: Tris, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and Will. I am eating a slice of cheese pizza and have slice of dauntless cake. My favorite. I hold hands with Tris under the table to that our friends don't see. I mean they obviously can see from the way they are looking at us and giving us their "googly" eyes.

Living with Tris has been great. I sleep on the couch and do my homework in the living room or in Tris' room with Tris when one of us needs help. We try to give each other as much space as possible so we try to take breaks from each other. However, those breaks don't last long because one of us will get up for a split second and want to go to the other. Either way, I think we have been giving each other plenty of space. I try to help out as much as I can around the house. I do the dishes after every meal and I try not to be that picky, which I have never really been. My mom called me on Wednesday and told be that she is trying to figure things out right now, but she hopes that I will be able to come back to the house in a week or two. I don't know if I really want that, but I do not want to over stay my welcome at the Prior's.

"Okay. You guys are coming over tonight to celebrate." Tris says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Celebrate what? What have you and Four done the deed?" Christina asks. I start to blush and so does Tris.

"NO. I told my mom that none of you have been to my house except for Christina and Four and that these are my first real friends ever, so she thinks we are celebrating us!" I glance at her and smile. She really can make up a good lie on the spot. The longer I think about it the more I realize that everything she said was true and it could be one of the reasons her mom let us have everyone over and why she is leaving to give us privacy.

"Aw Tris that's really cute. We love you too." Marlene replies with a big smile and everyone at the table just smiles and nods in agreement.

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, be at my house sometime after 7. I'll order a few pizzaa and see if I can get some dauntless cake in the dauntless section of the grocery store." She tells everyone. My eyes lit up at the words "dauntless cake". The bell rings shortly after and I kiss Tris on her cheek as I turn to head off to my next class.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK _**

I am at Tris' – or I guess you could say our - house trying to set up and get food out for tonight. When I say trying, I literally mean trying. I get a large bowl and a bag of chips our and as I am about to pour the chips in, Tris comes over and begins to kiss my neck. Being a guy I turn around and return the favor. I pull her into a kiss on the lips and I move one of my hands to cup her face. She wraps her legs around my waist and I move the other hand to the back of her thigh to hold her up. I push her against the wall for extra support. Her hands move to my hair and one goes to the hem of my shirt. I lightly lick her lips asking for entrance to her mouth. She does not let me enter. She jumps off me and walks to the living room swaying her hips. "Stop being such a tease!" I yell to her hoping that that would make her turn around, but it doesn't. She pops her head out of the corner of the wall and blows me a kiss while giving me a wink.

We are finally done setting up and are just watching TV waiting for everyone to arrive. Tris puts some random TV show on and she watches unusually vigorously. I catch short glances at her and see her biting her lip every time I do. I need her to stop teasing me. "Tris! Please for the love of God, stop being such a tease. You are driving me crazy." I tell her and as I finish speaking she puts one leg around me so that she is straddling me.

"Good." She whispers and kisses me around my ear. I kiss her neck while she kisses my ear. I know I will leave a mark, but she is not stopping me and I don't want to stop. She starts to bring her kisses down towards my lips. I respond by putting my hands just above her butt, low enough for me to shiver, but I enough so that I don't freak her out. I don't know what it is, but every time we start to deepen our kiss or I move my hands around her butt she starts to shake and mumbles sorry.

"Tobias, I need to tell you something. And it will explain some things too." I say and instead of replying I just nod a little. "I'm afraid of intimacy." She says. I'm not surprised at all and I really don't care.

"That does explain a few things." I say in a jokingly manner to lighten things up.

"I'm sorry it is just that, I'm scared and I don't want to have to make you wait." Her voice cracks a little as if she is about to cry.

"Tris. I don't care. I mean yes I would love to do it with you, I am a teenage boy after all, but I will never push you until you are ready. And I want to make our first time really special." I tell her and give a small look of reassurance. We stare into each others eyes for a second until I break it. "So um, I am going to assume then that you are a virgin?" She just nods and her cheeks begin to blush. "I am too." Her eyes meet mine with a surprised look.

"Wait. Four, the hot guy who has girls chasing after him, is a virgin?" I just laugh and smirk a little. And did she just call me hot? "Why?" She asks.

"I didn't want to be like other guys who do it with the girls who just through themselves at them. I never really had a serious relationship and I wanted to wait until a girl comes around that really stands out to me." I tell her.

"And have you found that girl yet?" She asks with a slight look of worry on her face.

"Yes. She is a beautiful girl sitting on me right now. She is the girl that I am willing to wait for." I tell her and this brings a smile on her face. We lean in until our foreheads are touching.

"Thank you." She mutters quietly. I decrease the distance between our lips and kiss her. This is not like our previous kisses, this one is full of passion and love, which is weird considering we never said I love you. As the soft, lingering kiss starts to deepen into a faster more determines kiss, the doorbell rings and our friends all barge in, not giving Tris and I enough time to break apart.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris POV**

Someone always catches Tobias and I kissing. Why us? First it was at school, now it is at my house. Whatever, now the party can begin. All of my friends walk in and their eyes instantly go wide. I guess my house is pretty nice, I have never really thought about it as nice, but I'll take the compliment.

"So Tris! Where should I put the cake you told me to get for you?" Marlene says as she walks into the house. I look over to her and point to the kitchen.

"You know, Christina told me you had a nice house, but I did not think she meant this nice of a house!" Will exclaims as he sits on the reclining chair across from me.

"Haha thanks guys. I have pizza in the warming drawer for whenever we are ready. As a matter of fact, I am getting kind of hungry. Is anyone else?" Everyone just nods and follows me to the kitchen where there are four large boxes of pizza waiting to be devoured. I grab two slices, cheese and Hawaiian, as all the boys grab three slices and the rest of the girls grab two slices as well. "There is also soda and drinks in the fridge." I walk over to get a Dr. Pepper as everyone else grabs a beer.

"This is okay, right?" Uriah asks me with some concern.

"Oh yeah of course! I already told my mom that there would most likely be a little of drinking and that is why she went out tonight. She doesn't care. The only thing she doesn't want is everyone to sleep over so make sure you have way to get home." I tell them with no hesitation and then add, "Besides Four." I look over to him and see him drinking a coke instead of a beer.

"Damn, your mom is cool." Zeke says while taking a gulp of his beer. Everyone else nods in agreement.

I go and take my seat on the couch next to Tobias and lean into him. "I didn't want you to be the only sober one here." He whispers in my ear.

"It's fine. Really. Have one if you want. I have always been the sober one." I tell him, and I really meant it. He nods and removes himself from his spot to go grab one beer. I immediately feel cold in his spot when he leaves. He comes back shortly after and says, "Okay fine. But only one." I chuckle a little and snuggle into Tobias.

"Okay, so while the two lovebirds over there, which if I may say I set up, are getting comfortable-" Zeke says, but is soon interrupted by Tobias.

"Okay. Not true! You just got me to finally admit I liked her. I did everything else." Tobias says in an offended voice.

"As I was saying, do we want to play a good ole game of truth or dare?" I'm not really in the mood and apparently, neither is Christina.

"I'm not really in the mood. How about we just watch a movie instead? Perhaps a chick-flick?" All of the girls nod their heads vigorously, but me.

"I was thinking we could maybe go walk down to the lake that is pretty close by. We can eat and maybe night swim?" I say.

"No matter how girly that sounds, I am so in for the swimming part." Uriah says while nodding his head. All of the guys agree and so do the girls. I go grab an old blanket and a towel from the closet while Tobias and Zeke pack some snacks and drinks for us.

The drive was quite short, only 10 minutes long and the whole time I was just talking and laughing with Tobias in the backseat of Will's car. Tobias was telling me this childhood story about growing up as abnegation before the beatings started and how one day he wanted the last piece of plain chocolate cake (it wasn't dauntless cake, but it was close). At dinner that night when his dad when to the bathroom and his mom went to put his plate in the sink, Tobias quickly took his fork and stole the piece from the cake stand and ate it in one bite. His parents never even noticed or they pretended not to.

As a group we walk to the edge of the lake and lay down the blanket. We snacked on grapes, chips, and celery until we had no more food. By this time Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Christina were drunk, but not shitfaced. And oh my God it was funny to watch. We told them to sing and they did. Lets just say it was quite a sight.

At 9:30 Uriah thought it was time for a swim. "I'm going in! And you all are coming with me." He says mostly pointing at Marlene. Marlene is shaking her head, but then Uriah says, "I'll give anyone a muffin for breakfast if you come in with me." And with that Marlene is off in the water with nothing but her bra and underwear on. Tobias looks at me and asks if I am okay with this because of my fear. It was my idea so I must participate. I give him as much of a smile as I can as I take off my shirt to reveal a black push-up bra. I pull down my pants to show off my new black panties; it is not a thong, but it is pretty damn close. I look up and could feel my face turning red. My eyes meet Tobias' and then they wander to the rest of his body. His arms, his legs, his stomach, they are all so muscular.

"Like the view?" He asks me with a smirk. My face turns red and I remember it is dark and no one can see me. _I am dauntless. I am brave. _I think to myself.

"Yeah, I do." I manage to say a confidently as I can as a walk over to him. He wraps his arms around my body and leans down talks to me.

"Yeah, I like my view too." He says. I am about to lean in to kiss him when he bends down and grabs my legs, lifting me over his shoulders and carrying me to the lake. He drops me a minute later and I am soon soaked with water.

"I will get you Four!" I yell back to him.

"I'd like to see you try!" He tells me in a seductive voice.

We spend the next hour splashing, chasing, and kissing each other in the lake. By the time we get out, all of our friends are out and Christina has used my towel.

"Thanks Christina." I tell her sarcastically. She gives me a big smile as a reply.

"Okay, I am getting tired. I think we should head back so I can go to sleep." I say as I start to pack up all the food. Everyone starts to help pack things up and soon we are in the car on the way back to my house. Tobias and I don't talk during the car ride, I just lean against him and start drifting asleep until the car comes to a stop and we are back at my house.

I say goodbye to everyone and walk back into the house with Tobias. There is not much cleaning up besides some plates and bottles, so I quickly clear it up. I am to tired to talk or anything so I just walk over to Tobias and give him a small, goodnight kiss on the lips and try to mumble, "goodnight" but it comes out with a yawn. He just laughs and I walk upstairs to my room and fall asleep almost the instant I touch my bed.

**Okay I have a lot of homework and stuff to do so I couldn't go into a lot of detail about the lake and stuff but I hope you like it!**

**5 reviews and I will update.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tobias POV**

**Time skip Saturday morning next week**

My dad's trial is today. They already know he is guilty because they saw him whip me with their own eyes. The trial is just to figure out his sentencing; which I am hoping is a long time. I still find it sad that I am hoping for my father to be thrown in jail for a while, but he does deserve it. The trial is in an hour so I have some time to get ready.

I'm put on a nice suit because I need to look presentable. Also, Tris is coming- therefore I must look nice. That statement is ironic considering she has seen my hideous back scars. That reminds me that I should call her and ask when she is coming. I pick up my phone to call her and she answers on the third ring.

**(Underlined Tobias, italicizes Tris)**

"_Hey Tobias! How are you?"_

"As good as anyone can be while their father is being thrown into prison" I say sarcastically and continue before she takes it the wrong way. "Joking. Anyways are you meeting me at the courthouse or do you want me to pick you up?" I didn't bring all of my clothes to Tris' house so I had to come back to my house to grab clothes. My mom was home, but she never came out of her room to say hello to me. I guess she is still not ready. Will she ever be?

_"Um can you pick me up? I need help picking something to wear because Christina is not here so come earlier."_ I chuckle to myself because she trusts me with this.

"Of course I'll be there in 5 minutes." I say while grabbing my car keys and heading out of the door. If we weren't going to a courthouse I would put Tris in something hot, but we are going to a courthouse so I will put her in something more conservative. She will still look beautiful though. She always does. I'll make sure I put her in some nice undergarments. I laugh to myself at that thought.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

"Tobias I am not wearing that! I don't even know where I got it!" Tris says to me as I hold up a black lace push-up bra. I hold it up and feel a piece of paper inside it.

"Looks like there is a note." She looks at me skeptically and walks over to grab the note from my hand and reads it.

_Tris,_

_Wear this and the matching thong next time you go on a date with Four. I know you would not have bought it so I bought it for you and hid it in your drawer last time I was there. Have lots of fun! _

_Christina_

"There is a matching thong!" I say and Tris playfully punches me in the arm. "Fine I'll put this away and let you pick this shit out. I'll go and search for something you can wear. You go change in the bathroom." I walk into Tris' closet and I don't even know where to start. She has so many clothes, yet I always see her in the same clothes. I look around for a little before settling on black skinny jeans and this nice top. It feels like silk and is long sleeve. It is not too nice where Tris would be uncomfortable and she will look gorgeous in it. I walk out of her closet and go to knock on the bathroom. The door opens a little and a hand pops out. I hand the clothes to her and wait for her to finish getting dressed.

She comes out speechless. "I can't believe you picked this out. I was really skeptical about letting you pick my outfit, but you pass." She says.

"Hey, never underestimate me." I say half-joking, half-serious. "But Tris, you look really good, like REALLY good." She blushes and in one swift move I pull her in my arms and kiss her. It was a soft kiss at first, but soon enough her hands are knotting themselves in my hair and she lightly bites my lip asking for me to let her in. I do. Our tongues wrestle for dominance as my hands cup her face. I pull away to check the time. We have 15 minutes to get to the courthouse. She begins to kiss my neck in the sensitive spot. I probably shouldn't go to court with a fresh hickey on my neck, so I move her head and whisper, "we should go." She nods her head and gives me a small pout and pulls me out of her room.

"By Natalie! We will see you after!" I yell to Tris' mom. Now that I have been living here for a few days I have gotten a lot more comfortable with Tris' mom. We talk as if she was my mom, and she acts s if she really is. I guess that is sort of weird to think about considering I am dating Tris. She is a motherly figure to me. I wish my real mom would learn from her, but that is just unlikely. Oh well, a man can hope.

"Okay! I will have lunch for you after. Everything will be okay." She says back to me. We walk out of the front door and get in my car to head to the courthouse. _The courthouse. The place I am going to watch my abusive father be sent to prison. _ It takes a second to sink in again, but I am ready. All of this is because I have Tris. Without her I would still be stuck in the little closet in my house, wearing blood stained clothes and tears streaking my face. She has changed my life in such a positive way. Because of her I am free. Because of her I am strong. And because of her, I am brave.

**I know this is short and I'm sorry but I didn't have that such time to write and I wanted to update! Just an FYI, I don't really have much of a plan for this story, so if any of you have ideas, just let me know. I have ideas for the next two chapters, but I have no idea how they will work out. The trial is the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris POV**

I can't believe Tobias has to go through all of this. Yes, we have all been through a lot, but how many people have been whipped and beaten their entire life and now have to stand before court to relive and retell the story. All I know is that I need to be there for him today. No backing out, no freaking out, no crying, and no pity. He would want none of that.

The car ride to the courthouse was silent. I knew I should say something more comforting, but I didn't want to bring up the case again to him. He sat very tense in the passengers seat. I said that I would drive because I am sure he is stressed out and I should give him a break. We arrive in front of the courthouse 5 minutes before the trial starts.

"Tobias, look at me." I tell him to try to break him out of his tense zone. After a few seconds his beautiful, dark-blue eyes meet mine.

"Tris, I should be happy that he is finally getting what he deserves for beating me. But why am I not?" He looks at me with a sort of sad look on his face.

"Tobias, of course you're happy because you don't have to go through the physical pain, but you are sad because, as much as you don't like to admit it, he still is you dad."

"You are right. I'm fine. We should uh go." He says as he gets out of the car and walks to open mine. We walk hand-in-hand into the room where the trial will be held. There aren't many people here. Then again, no one really knows about this part of Tobias' life except for me, his family, my mother, and the judge and lawyers. But to my surprise Tobias' mother, Evelyn, is not here. I think Tobias' notices because he is looking around the room and just shakes his head. What a great mom she is (sarcasm)! We take a seat and the judge walks in.

"Alright, lets get started with the Eaton case. Can Mr. Marcus Eaton please come in?" The lady judge says. As if on cue, the doors to the side of the judge open and two police officers come out in front of Marcus, who is not wearing an orange jumpsuit. _Hm fits him well_ I think to myself. The judge then continues talking, "Mr. Eaton, please stand. You are being charged for child abuse for this young man who is your son, Tobias Eaton. Do you object this charge?" No reply. "Well, Mr. Eaton you are now under oath so whatever you say better be the truth and may be used against you." He just nods. "Now, may we please have Mr. Tobias Eaton come up and present his case?" I give Tobias one last squeeze and a small smile as he gets up and heads towards the front of the room.

"Your honor," Tobias begins, "I have lived with my father, Marcus Eaton, for all my life. And it has been – for lack of a better word – hell. He would come home and drink a beer in a minute and then continue with that routine. Sometimes he would have the hard liquor and on those nights it was worse." He begins to hesitate.

"What would get worse?" The judge asks. It takes a second for him to answer.

"The beatings." Tobias barely makes out. I wish I could run up there and comfort him, but I know I can't, so I push back the thought.

"How would you be beaten?" The judge continues to inquire.

"He would find some reason to get mad at me, for example for the time I finally called the cops he was mad at me because I was home 15 minutes late from school because of traffic. I got home and was greeted by a beer bottle hitting me and a drunken father yelling at me. He would then take off his belt and whip me with it. I have scars on my back as proof. I also have a picture because I thought it would probably be inappropriate for me to take my shirt off inside a court room." Inside I pout a little because I could never get tire of seeing his abs.

"May I see the picture?" Tobias pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows the judge the picture. Her eyes widen a little then go back to regular in a second. "Well, we already know the defendant is guilty because we caught him in the act, but are there any words that you would like to say, Mr. Marcus Eaton."

"I'm sorry, son?" He says and obviously does not mean it.

"THAT'S IT?! YOU HAVE MADE MY LIFE HELL! I RARELY TAKE MY SHIRT OFF ANYMORE BECAUSE I AM SO ASHAMED, EVEN IF I'M SWIMMING. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOU HAVE PUT ME THROUGH?" I run out of my seat and grab Four on his arm before he gets the chance to hurt Marcus. He gives me a look that says thanks. I put him back to where he was standing and go back to my seat.

"Well, if that is it, I would like five minutes to think over the length of his sentencing." The judge says. The judge rises up from her seat and walks through the back door. One she leaves, everyone gets up and walks out of the room, leaving Tobias and I. He walks over to wear I am sitting.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He tells me while holding his head in his hand.

"Don't be sorry. You have a right to freak out like that. He doesn't understand what you have gone through." A tear falls done his cheek. I gently wipe it away with my thumb and give him a small kiss where the tear used to be.

"I shouldn't be crying. Nobody has seen me like this." He says while holding in a stifle.

"Well, Tobias, I would hope by now that I am not 'nobody'." He laughs a little at this statement. I am glad I was able to make him laugh, especially at a time like this. He kisses me gently on the lips and pulls away just as the judge walks back in the room.

"No you are definitely not a 'nobody'." He says as he starts to walk away. I smile a little to myself and it stays there until the judge begins to talk.

"I have made my decision." This gets everyone's attention and everyone's eyes go to the front. "Marcus Eaton is sentenced to 15 years in prison for child abuse. Case dismissed." I look to Tobias and see that his eyes have a look of both pure-relief and pure-shock. I can't imagine how he feels. 15 is a long time. Who knows what could happen within those 15 years. Will I still be with Tobias when Marcus gets let out? I don't know, but the thought of it kind of scares me. I let go of the thought and focus my thoughts on the time I have right now. The present. My life here with Tobias. I can't afford to think about the future just yet because then the precious time I have right now will just slip by soundlessly.

**Okay so I know the sentence for child abuse in real life is not 15 years, but I hate Marcus and wanted him out of the story so I had to exaggerate a little bit. **

**Anyways 5-10 reviews and I will update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tobias POV**

15 years. I will be out of high school and college by then. I will have a job. I could be married. I could have kids. All these things are probable to happen within that amount of time, but I will have to do this without a father, without this human being who is supposed to be giving me advice about girls and jobs and life. My thoughts are interrupted by a police officer. "Sir, if you would like to you may have a few words with your father." He tells me in a polite voice.

I just nod. I should at least say goodbye to him. I walk to where he stands in an empty room with nothing but one window near the roof and a bench in it. He wears a blank expression and looks up to meet my eye. "Marcus." I just say to him.

"Tobias, so now you are going to call me by my first name?" He inquires while moving to a sitting position on the bench.

"Well, you aren't and never had been a father to me so it seems fitting that I don't call you 'dad'." I tell him with a snarky voice.

"I am more of a father than you will ever know." He tells me. It is true, I will not have another father; I am officially father-less.

"That may be true, but it is better than continuing to have you as one. Anyways, I didn't come here to argue with you about what I call you. I came here to say my final goodbye." I pull my hand out of its pocket and lend it out to him so that he will shake it. He doesn't get a hug. He takes my hand after a moment of hesitation.

"You will always be my son, Tobias. Even if I am never again going to be considered your father." He tells me as the police officers come back to take him away. I take one last look at him and try to reminisce about all the good times I have had with him. I can't think of any.

I try to clear my head and think of the better things in my life: Tris, dauntless cake, my friends, Tris. I should go find here now before she starts to worry. I make my way to the outside of the courthouse. I see a small girl with wavy blonde hair reading a book on the steps. "Hey, Tris." I say. She immediately turns around and runs up to give me a hug. Our hugs are perfect because our bodies fit. Perfectly.

"How are you?" She says while pulling away from the hug. She looks up at me with those beautiful blue-grey eyes and I just stare into them for a second.

"Honestly, I am better than I thought. It was harder for me to say goodbye, but I did not give in to his 'fatherly' words."

"I'm proud of you Tobias." She tells me and plants a soft kiss on the cheek. "I know what can cheer you up." She tells me with a mischievous smile on her face. Oh, the thoughts that are running through my head right now. There are two things I hope she is thinking of, 1) making out at her house or 2) dauntless cake.

"And what is that?" I say responding with a mischievous grin of my own.

"We are going to go do two things." It is like she can read my mind, well, I hope. "First, we are going to stop by the grocery store and get a couple of pieces of cake and -" I interrupt her.

"DAUNTLESS CAKE?" I ask obviously a little over excited.

"Yes dauntless cake. Anyways and then, we are going to drive back to my house and have lunch with my mom as we promised. And then…" She starts to say but stops to give me a kiss on the lips. "We can have some cake in my room and have some fun." She gives me a small wink. I know when she says "some fun" that she doesn't mean sex because of her fear and all, but she means making out and talking and stuff that other couples would find insanely cheesy, but I kind of like.

"That sounds perfect to me." I say as we start walking towards the car.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

We just had lunch with Tris' mom. No one brought up my father and no one made me feel pity. Natalie really seems to understand me. She is someone that I could go to when I need help and advice. Right now I am sitting on Tris' bed with a big piece of chocolate dauntless cake with Tris laying down next to me.

"So Tris… when does this 'fun' begin?" I say sarcastically.

"When you are done with that cake. By the way you have some frosting on your chin." I reach for a napkin to get it off. "No let me." She says and leans forward to kiss the icing off my chin. I set down the cake and pull her lips to meet mine. She wraps her legs around me so that she is straddling me on her bed. I slide my tongue along her lips to ask for entrance. She parts her lips just wide enough for me to entire her mouth. Her hands are down by the hem of my shirt and the suspense and feel of her touch is killing me. I pull my shirt off barely moving my lips from hers. Her hands explore my chest and back. I fall back onto the bed so that she is lying on top of me. I begin to play with the hem of her shirt when her phone rings.

"Every freaking time." I say and this causes her to giggle.

"Sorry, but it is Christina and I have already missed two calls from her." She tells me and gets on the phone. "Hey Christina… Yes I am home… Yes I am with Four… No Christina stop… Why… Can Marlene?... Fine. You can come over in an hour… By Christina." Is all I hear. Of course Christina has to come over.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"I don't really know, she just said that she wants to go shopping and give me a makeover, but I said no. But then she said that she has to talk to me and that it was very important. And then she basically said she was coming over."

"I wonder what she has to tell you." I say.

"Well if I can I will tell you, but that is IF I can."

"Ugh, okay fine. But don't let her give you a makeover, I like you like this." She bushes a little bit. "Oh and do you want me to leave so that you guys can talk?"

"Yeah sorry, I just don't know what she wants to tell me, but it sounded pretty urgent. If that is okay with you?"

"Yeah of course. We don't have to be together all the time. I will see you after dinner then I guess?" I tell her wishing that she would just tell me to stay.

"I'll text or call you if anything changes and if you can come over, but she sounded kind of pissed that you were here."

"Oh really why?"

"She said she wanted to come over now, but then when I said you were here she said that she will come later." So it is something I cannot know. Whatever, it is none of my business. If it was really important Tris will tell me.

"Okay well I'll leave now then and go to Zeke's." I stand up and as I am about to walk through the door Tris yells to me.

"WAIT!"

"Yes, Tris?"

"You forgot something." I give her a confused look. "This." She gives me a quick peck on the lips. "And this." She hands me the plate with the half-eaten piece of chocolate cake. I take a bite and walk out of the room and text Zeke.

_Dude, I'm coming over now. That okay? _I get a reply within seconds.

_Yeah man, I'm here with Uriah and Will. _And with that I leave the house and head towards Zeke's.

**Okay I hope you liked it! I don't know how often I will be uploading because lacrosse starts tomorrow and i will have it everyday if I make the team, but I will try to update often! **

**Please review any ideas you have for the story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tris POV**

Christina arrives at my house an exactly an hour after she called. She walks into my house without ringing the doorbell and walks into the living room where I am. I am confused. She walks as if she has seen a ghost. "Christina… are you okay?"

"I don't know." She says while slowly shaking her head. I have never seen her like this.

"Well, what is it?!" I ask getting impatient.

"Tris, it really isn't that big of a deal; I just need someone to tell, but you have to promise to act like a girl." She says. I give her a frown and begin to twirl my hair in my fingers like girly-girls do.

"Kay." I squeal.

"Okay." She takes a deep breath. "I think I am in love with will." She gives a sigh of relief once the words leave her mouth.

"Christina! This is a huge deal. Are you sure?" I ask her and she just nods her head. "How do you know?"

"Well a couple of things. One, he hates shopping, but I don't care. Like what? I always imagined my boyfriend loving shopping as much as I do. I don't know, it may not sound like much, but it makes sense to me. Two, I can't stop thinking about him. I think about him more than I did when we started dating. Three, I don't know, I just feel different. It is just weird."

"Christina I get it. Sometimes I wonder if I love Four, but I don't know yet. But then again I don't really know what love feels like. If you are sure, you should tell him."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, just wait for the perfect time. And if it is the perfect time, he may say it too. Which I am 100% sure he will. I don't think you have noticed, but you and Will are everyone's dream couple. Everyone wants a boyfriend or girlfriend like you or Will."

"Tris, thank you. But you are wrong about the second part. Everyone loves Four and yours relationship. Every girl is insanely jealous of you. It is funny walking down the hall with you and seeing everyone watch you. Have you seriously not noticed?" I actually have not noticed. I tend not to pay attention to other people around me.

"No, I actually have not."

"Wow, Tris, you really need to be more observant. And how about you? Do you think you love Four?" I think about this question for a second. Do I love him or do I love the idea of me loving him? I don't know. I will most likely need more time before I give this a definite answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. I feel like I do, but I am not positive. So much has happened in the last week that it could just be that all my emotions are messed up. I am going to give it some more time. I mean, if someone doesn't know they are in love, then they aren't in love right? I should know that I am in love, like you know you love Will."

"That is a good way to think of it. Thanks for being a girl Tris. Oh, and please don't tell Four about this. I don't want him to tell Will or anything and ruin a perfect moment." I understand where she is coming from, I mean I wouldn't want Christina telling Will everything about Four and I.

We talk like this for another hour until Christina has to go home. She really made me think about my relationship with Tobias a little more. Am I starting to fall in love with him? Maybe. I'll just have to wait a little longer to find out.

**TOBIAS POV**

I left Tris' house right after Christina called and I am now at Zeke and Uriah's house. I get there and see Zeke, Uriah, and Will sitting playing some video games. Zeke is the first to speak, "Bro! Where have you been? It has been so long since we have had just a boys day all together." He is right, so much has happened in the past couple weeks that I haven't had the time.

"Yeah, well sorry. A lot has happened lately." I tell them hoping that they will not push the subject.

"OH YEAH LIKE WHAT? YOU AND TRIS BEEN BUSY AT HER HOUSE?" Uriah asks a little bit too enthusiastic.

"Yes… BUT NOT IN THE WAY YOU ARE THINKING OF!" I respond.

"Sure…" All of the guys respond skeptically at the same time.

"Anyways, when are you going to?" Zeke asks me. Should I tell them? No. But if I don't they won't leave Tris or me alone with it.

"I don't know, but if I tell you why we are not you have to promise not to tell anyone. NOT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIENDS. If you do Tris will beat you up, and you all know she is fully capable of it." All of the guys nod their head in agreement, so I continued with a sigh. "Okay, so Tris is afraid of intimacy, so we are waiting until she is ready."

"Four that is actually awesome that you are willing to wait like this for her." Will says. "Sometimes I wish that Christina and I didn't rush into it. I mean not that I don't want to date her, but I mean that I wish that we waited a little longer. But now it doesn't matter because I think I might love her."

"Thanks Will. And that is awesome. Yeah I think we are waiting until we are sure we love each other." I tell him.

"Dude. I respect you, but you are missing out." Zeke says. I know I am, but I want it to be special.

"Yeah I know, but anyways enough about my relationship. We have a boy here who loves his girlfriend and we have a video game system waiting to be used. Let's grab a beer and start to play and celebrate!" Will blushes a little and Zeke gets up to grab four beers.

It was nice to have a boy's night again. We didn't think or talk about our girlfriends much once we started playing; it was just a bunch of guys playing some games. Yes, every one in a while I thought about Tris and I hoped she was okay, but I let it go. I know she is okay because she can handle herself and she is just at her house with Christina and her mom is home. I let that worry go and focus on this moment right here, with my best guy friends. Wow, since when have I become such a softy? I should go to the gym sometime this week to work on that.

**By the way, I don't exactly know how long Tris and Four have been dating, but I am going to say a little more than two months so that I could make the story a little more interesting.**

**Anyways, review! And please tell me what you think should happen in future chapters!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a few days; I have had lacrosse and a lot f homework and have been trying to go to bed at a descent time. It may be like this more often during the week. Anyways, back to the story.**

**Tris POV **

**Thursday Next week**

It has been five days since the trial and Tobias has been taking it fine, or at least that is how he shows it. I am sure he is a little hurt inside, but being the tough guy he doesn't want to show weakness in front of our friends. Our friends don't even know anything about what has happened.

On the Brightside it is a new day and Tobias and I's relationship has never been better. He still lives at my house and will be for a while. My mom loves him and I may too. Yep, it is officially I think I actually love him. The past few days have just brought us closer in our relationship. Close enough where I think I may be ready for "it".

For school today I choose some black skinny jeans and a black oversized sweater. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara and put some cover-up over a zit coming through. Ugh. I hate zits. I rush downstairs to grab breakfast and meet Tobias by the door. "Have a great day at school you guys!" My mom yells as we leave the house and walk towards Tobias' car.

"You look good, Tris." Tobias tells me and I kiss him on the cheek. This is our morning routine basically: We meet downstairs for breakfast or by the door and leave for school together where the first thing he says are "hey beautiful", or "you look good, Tris." It is the mornings like this that make me fall even more in love with him.

"Thanks Tobias." I say as he pulls out of the driveway. Our morning drives are usually quiet because we are still waking up from sleeping. We are halfway from school when I see a my phone beeps.

_New Text Message: Caleb (1)_

"I have a text from Caleb." I say in shock, with wide eyes. I haven't talked to him since he left home with my dad. Actually, I haven't really thought about either of them. A small pang of guilt rushes through me.

"What did he say?" Tobias asks me. I shrug and open the message and begin reading it out foud so that Tobias can hear too.

_Hey Tris,_

_I know it has been a while since we have talked, but I would love to see you today. Would you like to get lunch today and catch up? I have something to tell you._

_-Caleb_

"You should go. It will be good to see him." Tobias says. I know he is right. Plus, I should tell him about Tobias. I respond back right away.

_Yeah. I will meet you outside Amity at lunchtime. _

_-Tris_

The Amity is in between the Dauntless and Erudite part of the Faction School. I can imagine our reunion already. A long, warming hug and a lasting conversation that I hope will not end. But I wonder what he has to tell me.

"I have been meaning to text him." I say as we pull into the Dauntless part of the school.

"Well, at least you are going to see him later."

"Do you want to come?" I ask, not sure if Caleb would be okay with it.

"No, I'll let you have your reunion with your brother alone. I'll be fine." He says as he walks towards his locker ad I walk to mine. I grab the books I need for my morning classes and walk to go find Christina. I should probably tell her I might love Tobias, but I can't do it at school, I'll have to do it next time we are alone.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

At lunch I quickly met Tobias outside the cafeteria and give him a kiss on the lips and he gives me a smile. I first have to go to the office so that I can sign myself out and tell the secretary that I am just getting lunch with my brother who goes to Erudite. I am let go and walk to wait in front of the Amity School.

I wait for five minutes until I see Caleb walking up the sidewalk. I run to him and bring him into a long hug. "Caleb. I'm sorry I haven't texted or called you in a while, a lot has happened."

"Its okay Tris. A lot has happened for me too." I give him a questioning look. We walk to the nearest café that is only a ten minutes walk. On the way there we only talk about school, the real stuff comes out while we are eating. We sit down and order our food. We sit in a silence until I break it.

"Okay, you first." I say, a little too eager.

"So, you know Susan, from Abnegation?" I just nod my head. "We are… um… dating."

"Oh My God! Caleb that is awesome! How did it happen?"

"Thanks Tris! And I met her at a café and she needed help with school and because she knows I go to Erudite, I thought I could help her out. We began to study together regularly and then we just started to like each other. I asked her out a few days ago actually." Wow, that is awesome. I never thought the news he had to tell me was that he had a girlfriend; I thought it was going to be something like getting an A+ in an AP course. "Okay so enough about me, what about you?"

"So you remember the Four guy I told you about?" He just nods at this statement. "Well we have kind of been dating for two months." His eyes open a little more than before. Our food finally arrives and I take a bite while he just continues to stare at me. "Stop staring at me like that."

"Sorry. I knew you guys would start dating, but I didn't think that it would take two months for you to tell me." And the guilt comes to me.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that a lot has been going on for Four and I have been focusing on being there for him. But I promise next time something big happens I will tell you."

"Okay, is there anything else?" He says giving me a weird look.

"Well…" How do I tell my brother Tobias is living at my house without telling him everything? "He kind of lives with us…" His eyes widen and I speak before he can say anything. "He can't stay at home because his dad in in jail and his mom isn't ready to be a single mom."

"Okay. I understand Tris. AS LONG AS NOTHING CRAZY IS HAPPENING!" He adds.

"No don't worry. Mom doesn't let him up in my room at night" I tell him kind of awkwardly. He just nods and we continue eating.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

We sit there for another 45 minutes until it is almost time for the end of lunch. Caleb pays the bill and we start the walk back to the schools. We arrive in less time than it took to get to the café. "This was really fun Caleb. We should do it more often."

"I agree Tris. We can do it at least once a month or something."

"I would like that, my awesome brother." I go and and give him a final hug until the next time I see him.

"Well I better go. See you again soon. And by the way, I am happy for you, Tris. Four is a good guy, but don't do anything too Dauntless at home." I blush a little, inside I am nodding my head and completely agreeing with him; at least for the first part.

"Okay, bye Caleb, you too. Tell Susan hello." And with that we part ways, walking towards our schools and our own life. I meet Tobias outside the school.

"How was it?" He asks.

"Good. Really good." Was all I said; it was all I needed to say.

**IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASSEEE REVIEW AND TELL ME THEM! **


	20. Chapter 20

**So I've been feeling like I have lost views lately. If you want me to continue this story please tell me so. **

**Tris POV**

The next day at school I told Christina I have to talk to her. As always, she squeals and screams, mostly because I rarely say that to her. Anyways, I tell her to come over immediately after school because it was important. Once again, she screams and squeals. Wow, when I tell her what I have to tell her she is going to go crazy. The end of the school day bell rings and I rush over to find Tobias.

I find him packing up his stuff by his locker. I come up behind him and jump on his back. He responds quickly by grabbing my legs. "You know, a simple tap on the shoulder wouldn't be bed." He tells me with a smile on his face.

"I know I just wanted to see if you would catch me." I tell him.

"And what if I didn't?" He inquires.

"I would have brought you done with me." I say with a small, flirtatious giggle. "Anyways, I came over here for a reason."

"What, you don't like to just spend time with your amazing boyfriend?" He says, adding a little bit of a sarcastic and cocky attitude to his words.

"Haha, no I do not." I play along. "But I was wondering if it was okay if Christina could come over so that we could talk, just the two of us." He gives me puppy eyes. "I'm sorry, but it is very important. It has something to do with what she told me earlier." He begins to speak to ask what it was, but I interrupt him, "And no, I will not tell you. Girl Code."

"Ouch. But okay I respect that. You would tell me if I needed to know." I love this about him. He respects me, all of me.

"You will find out soon." I tell him, which is true. What I am telling Christina is something that I hope to tell Tobias soon. I pull him in for a long lingering kiss. Just as it was getting fierce, a teacher walks by and says, "Four and Tris! Not on school property!" My cheeks go red and so do his. People have started to stare and I do not like the attention. Even though most of the girls are staring because they are jealous. I laugh a little to myself.

"I'll call you when you can come back." I tell Tobias as I walk away to my car.

I drive away and am back at my house within 10 minutes. Christina is not here yet. Good, I have time to mentally prepare myself for her reaction to what I have to say. I put some popcorn in the microwave to eat until she gets here. As I put the popcorn in, Christina walks into the kitchen. "Oh, Tris. Whatever it is, please just spill it. The suspense is killing me." I laugh a little.

"Let me just pop this popcorn and we can go into the living room and talk."

"Okay, but no trying to get me distracted. This must be very important because Four is not here." She is very good at observing things. The microwave beeps and she runs to get a bowl and a glass of water. "What? You are going to get thirsty and right before you tell me, you are going to get up and get a drink of water. Tris, I know you." She is right; I probably would have done that. She leads me to the living room and sits me down as if I could not do it myself. "Speak." She demands.

"I am only telling you this because you told me this, otherwise I would be keeping it to myself." She nods, a signal for me to continue. Time to do it. "I'm in love with Four." She gasps and begins to shriek.

"AHH I KNEW IT! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO TELL ME!"

"Wait, how did you know?" I ask curiously.

"Well it was kind of obvious. First of all, I have noticed the way you look at him and act around him. You stare at him with more longing than you did before. Secondly, you guys act like you guys are already in love and have been for years; we were all just waiting for you guys to admit it." Wow. Am I that oblivious?

"Okay, okay. Wait, who is 'we'?" I ask.

"Our group of friends. One morning while you and Four did who-knows-what," I know where we were. We were at a trail for his father, but they don't know that and they will never know that. "We were having breakfast at a diner and someone just blurted out 'so has everyone, except them, realized how in love Four and Tris are?' and we all agreed." Of course they have realized. I would have if I were them, but when I am with Tobias I am oblivious to the world beyond us. He just has that affect on me.

"Huh, well how should I tell him?" She ponders this question for a few minutes.

"Well I already know he is planning a date night with you because Will told me, so tell him there. Also, if your first date was at Bistro de Divergent, I can't imagine where this date will be. It will be so romantic." She is right; Bistro de Divergent is such a nice place for a first date. All I can think about now is how the place we would go to when we have been dating for over two months is. Wow, saying I have the best boyfriend ever would be an under-statement.

"Really? Thanks, Christina. And how about you, have you told Will?"

"Nope. But I am going to tomorrow. He is taking me out and all he said was, and I quote, 'I'm taking you somewhere very special on Saturday night.'"

"Aw, well good luck!" I tell her and she says it back to me. I definitely need it. What if he doesn't love me back? No, I can't think like that. I am Dauntless. It will just be a brave thing to do. Normally the guy says it first, but Tobias and I are anything but normal. But, I wouldn't be annoyed if he says it first; I just hope that he says it back. All I know now is that I cannot wait for our little date night, whenever and wherever it may be.

**Again, please review and tell me if I should keep this story going and if so, tell me what should happen in future chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I was going to go to the DC screening of Divergent tonight, but it was cancelled to the snow we have :(:(**

**Tobias POV**

**Just an FYI until the page break everything is in past tense, as in it already happened.**

Last night Tris hung out with Christina and I went to the gym finally. It was good timing. I was starting to see that Uriah has been working out more and I can't let him surpass me in strength. I have, and will, always be the toughest in the group. Well, maybe only when we are around each other considering I was never tough around Marcus.

I spent about two hours at the gym. My brief workout summary went like this: 30 minutes of running, 40 minutes of arm strengthening, 20 minutes of abs strengthening, and a good 30-40 minutes working on my hand-to-hand combat with the boxing bags. Hand-to-hand combat was my favorite exercise. I started to do it after I went to the gym a day after a beating and took off all my anger on the bag. It become a usually for me and people knew not to go by me when I was doing it. Lets just say I have gotten pretty good at fighting because of it.

But after the gym I stopped by Zeke's house to ask him to help me with something. I went to his house and this is how our conversation went.

"Yo, Zeke! I need help with something for Tris."

"Yes, Four?"

"I want to take her out tomorrow night. Like on a date, but I don't want it to just be at a restaurant; it has to be special." He took a few seconds to think about it, but soon his face lit up with an idea..

"You guys could go ice-skating after you get dinner and then do something after." He winks after saying "after". All of the guys have still been giving me shit about not having sex with Tris yet. But the ice-skating is not a bad idea. That way when she falls I can catch her and tell her what I want to tell her.

"Dude, not bad. I didn't know you could be such a romantic! And please stop making fun of me about us not having sex yet." I have grown very sick of their little jokes.

"Hey! I have a girlfriend too, and no matter how tough Shauna may think she is, she is still a girl and is a sucker for a romance. Okay fine, but please make it happen soon." I roll my eye a little and think about the possibility that after our date we might… well that would be if she agrees with what I have to tell her.

"Okay, well I need to get back and shower. I'll tell you what happens and all after."

"Okay and Four." I look back to Zeke, who has a very serious expression. "Don't forget about us guys, okay? I know this sounds cheesy, but I miss having you around so that we could have a guy's night like we did a few nights ago." I didn't say anything back; just gave him a small nod and smile and walked away.

**_PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK_**

**PRESENT TENSE**

Tris woke up later than usually on this Saturday morning, but hey, she can do whatever she wants. I thought about what Zeke said last night that he didn't want me to forget about them. The more I thought about it the more I realized that I have been spending less time with them and that miss them too. Tris has been able to hang out with her girlfriends, so why haven't I been able to hang out with my guy friends?

I here the stairs creak and I watch as Tris makes her way to the kitchen. She is still in her pajamas and her hair is in a high bun. She may look like she just woke up, and she did, but she still looked absolutely beautiful. "Morning, beautiful." I tell her and she looks up and gives me a smile.

"Morning, handsome." She says mimicking my tone and words.

"So I was thinking we could go out tonight, like on a date?" I asked her.

"I don't know I will have to check my schedule." She tells me with a sly grin on her face. She picks up her phone and pretends to unlock it. "All clear." She tells me.

"Good, be ready by 7."

"Where are we going?"

"Now, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. And before you say anything, I know you hate surprises, but I promise you it is a good one." I tell her.

"Fine, well can you at least tell be the attire of this date?"

"Comfortable. Like don't put on a dress – which I know you weren't going to anyway – and don't wear any heals. So I guess just kind of like what you wear to school. Oh, but you want to be warm because we will be outside for a part of it." She looks kind of confused, but shakes it off in a second and goes to grab some breakfast.

"Well, it is 11 o'clock now and it will take two hours for me to get ready-" I cut her off.

"How two hours?!" I say astonished.

"I am friends with Christina, remember?" I laugh in response. Christina will come over and spend forever in Tris' room to get her ready. Meanwhile, it only takes me thirty minutes.

"Whatever, what do you want to do till then?" I asked.

"Well, I know I have been ditching you a lot lately, but I was planning on hanging with my mom today and going shopping and stuff. I would say you can come, but that would ruin the point of mother-daughter bonding."

"No, it's completely fine. Go, it will be fun." I assure her once I start to see a little bit of guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It is just that I have spent almost no time with her since my dad left and I feel bad. But I will see you for our date later!" She tells me in a sorrowful, yet hopeful tone.

"Tris, you don't need to worry about me. I will go to the gym and do some homework or some shit."

"Well, do me a favor while you are at the gym." I eye her suspiciously. "This may sound a little queer and selfish, but keep working on your abs; I don't want you to ever loose them." I smiled a little bit and chuckled. I watched her as her cheeks grew a slight shade of red.

"The only queer thing in that sentence is that you actually used the word 'queer'." I say jokingly to her. "But, as you wish." I tell her. She takes a step closer to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean in for a kiss.

"Thank you." She whispers as she breaks the gap between our lips. I feel a rush of heat explode inside me, and the nerves in my stomach return. I want to deepen the kiss. Just as I think that, she puts a hand through my hair and lightly bites my lip. I open my mouth and slide my tongue in her mouth as she does the same to mine. I let out a light moan that I was trying to hold in as she removes her face and kisses the sensitive part on my neck. She smiles and I pull her face back to my lips. As always, someone in the room clears their throat. Every. Fucking. Time. I turn around to see Natalie. I blush of embarrassment.

"Four, no need to be embarrassed; it is not like I haven't seen you guys swap spit before." She tells me. Both Tris and I's face gets a darker shade of red as Natalie laughs a little. "Anyway, Tris I am ready whenever you are ready." Tris nods her head and runs upstairs to go get dressed, leaving just Natalie and I.

"Natalie, if it okay, I would like to take Tris out on a date tonight?" I ask her.

"Four, you guys have been dating for like almost three months and you have only been on a couple of dates. Please go on a date tonight." She says adding emphasis on the "please". I smile a little at how comfortable she is with us.

"Okay, well then because I am going to guess that Christina is going to come over to get her ready; she should be back by 4ish."

"Ah, yes of course. Christina loves to take her time to get Tris ready." I am about to reply when Tris enters the room.

"Ready." She tells her mom. They both say a quick good-bye to me and Tris gives me a quick peck on the cheek. They turn around and walk out of the house, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so the date is split into two chapters. Here is the first part. **

**Tobias POV**

Tris is currently with Christina in her room getting ready, while I am just sitting in the living room doing nothing. I just took a shower and am just sitting in the guest room with nothing, but a towel around my waist. I know I should get changed, but I have an hour and I just need to think. _Tonight is the night I tell her how I really feel about her. _I feel my heart pounding more than it usually does. Why am I so nervous for this? Oh, right, I remember now. I am about to tell her that I love her, but what if she doesn't tell me back. I can't think like that. I must stay positive. I get off of the bed and walk to wear my clothes are.

I grab my jeans and a button up flannel and put those on. I grab my navy blue Vineyard Vines pullover sweatshirt. And I must say, I look good. I don't mean it in a cocky way, but I normally don't dress like this. I m comfortable and I am dressed nice, but casual. What I mean is that I didn't just put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. That reminds me, I should text Tris and remind her about what to wear. I pull out my phone and start to text her.

_Don't let Christina go overboard on you. Remember comfortable. As much as I love seeing you getting dressed up; this is not the occasion._

_-4_

I smile a little bit to myself and go downstairs to the living room to watch TV to pass time. I put on some football, Patriots vs. Ravens. I love the Patriots, so that is whom I want to win. And I hate the Ravens. I start to get into it when Natalie walks into the room. "So Four, where are you taking Tris tonight?"

"I am taking her to dinner and then we will go ice-skating and get ice-cream or hot chocolate after." I tell her.

"That sounds so cute. You know, you and Tris make such a cute couple. You guys spend time together, but not too much time and it is perfect. Plus, you guys haven't gotten sick of each other I am happy she found someone like you." A smile a little and chuckle a bit.

"Thank you, Natalie. That really means a lot to me that you said that. But, please keep this date a secret; I want to keep it a surprise for her."

"Of course Four."

"And I just want you to know that I really like your daughter, a lot, and that I would never EVER hurt her." I say sincerely, with emphasis on the "ever".

"I know Four. I believe you and I trust you. Now I think I am starting to hear Christina and Tris arguing about Tris' hair." I start to chuckle a little bit. "Which means that if Tris wins, she will be down here any minute, but if Christina wins then they will be another 30 minutes."

Tris won.

I hear Christina groan and the door opens. I go to wear the stairs are; excited to see her. Christina walks out first and runs down the stairs out of breath. "You have got yourself a handful." She tells me and I just nod. "Tris, come on!" Christina yells again.

"I'm brushing my hair!" Tris yells back.

"Oh, so now you want to take longer on your hair. I'm out of here. Tris we are going to lunch tomorrow and have fun!" Christina yells back, annoyed at first, but then excited. She can really be bipolar sometimes. Tris yells something, but no one hears her. A few seconds later, Tris is walking down the stairs while brushing her hair. My eyes widen.

Tris looks amazing. She is wearing leggings, a sweater, and boots. Her hair is down and there is nothing down to it. I'm glad Tris won the hair argument because her hair looks the best without all the straightening and curling. She is barely wearing any make-up. I walk about to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Tris." I whisper and see her blush a little bit.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asks curiously.

"Nope." I say.

"Don't worry honey, you will love it." My mother says.

"Okay, so she gets to know, but I don't'?" Tris says again.

"Yep." I say.

"Okay, so I won't be home until late tonight, probably more like 1 or 2 am. So don't wait up for me or anything." Natalie says. Knowing Natalie, she probably wants to give Tris and I alone time at home. I don't know why, but I think she likes to enforce sex. Anyway, I can't be thinking about that until Tris is ready.

"Okay, well we probably won't be out late, right Four?" I nod and we say our goodbyes. I walk to the passenger side of the car and open the door for Tris to get in. Once I am in I start the engine and we are off.

"So where are we going?" Tris asks.

"There are two parts: dinner, and then another surprise." I tell her and she sighs.

"Well can you at least tell me where we are going to dinner?"

"Because we are dressed casually, we can't go somewhere super nice, so I was thinking we could just go to a simple café or something and get a sandwich?" I say the last part like a question.

"That actually sounds awesome. And I am starving!" I laugh a little as we pull up to the closest café. "I love this one, I used to come here with Caleb sometimes for dinner." I smile and go to open up the door for her.

"I'm glad you do. I just wanted to do something simple, yet delicious."

"Thank you, Tobias. I don't want you going crazy on me with some expensive dinner."

We get our food within 15 minutes and five minutes later both of our plates are basically empty. I love how she doesn't act like a skinny girl who can't eat a lot in front of a guy; she eats what she wants; however she wants to. We sit in silence as we finish our meal because there was no need to say anything. Throughout the meal we steal glances fro each other.

"So what's next?" She says enthusiastically. "But can we get dessert?!"

"I was actually thinking of getting ice-cream or hot chocolate after or during part 2 of our date. But if you want something here, I can get you something."

"Actually, ice-cream sounds even better than any of the baked goods they have here." I smile while asking for the check. I pay the bill and Tris and I walk hand-in-hand to the ice-skating rink, which is only a five-minute walk. "Ice-skating?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, if that's okay?" I ask, a little worried that she doesn't want to.

"Of course it is. I love ice-skating. And this is going to sound so cheesy, but I have always wanted to be one of the cute couples who skate together and fall together and stuff." I laugh a little. "What! Don't laugh!"

"Sorry. Well we can be one of the couples tonight." I say.

"Good because I suck at skating and will probably fall a lot."

"Well, I will make sure that I am there to catch you." I say while taking a step closer to Tris. "Or at least so that we can fall together. Wait, do you the ice-cream before or after?"

"After. And yes I will be taking you down with me." She says in a joking manner. I give her a kiss on the lips and she replies by wrapping her arms around me. "We should go get the skates." She says.

Remember when I said my heart was beating fast? Yeah, now it is beating faster. I have to do it soon. I will do it soon. I try to take a few deep breaths to calm down, but it doesn't seem to work. I guess I am just very nervous. I can't focus on my nervousness now though; I must focus on the beautiful girl who stands before me.

**I will post the second part after I get at least 10 reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I deleted the other one because there were no paragraphs and I find that annoying when reading. I don't know what happened, but here is the same chapter just with paragraphs. **

**This chapter is the shortest, but I don't think it needs to be any longer. **

**Tris POV**

Tonight has been awesome; and it is not over. Tobias has really outdone himself tonight. The only thing is that I don't know when I should tell him I love him. Should it be when we get ice cream or when we I fall? I don't know, but I guess I will know when it feels like a good time.

Tobias just got our skates and I am putting mine on now. The only annoying things about ice-skating are the shoes. They are so uncomfortable. But that is not important right now. "Ready?" I hear Tobias ask. I just bite my bottom lip a little, smile, and nod. He stands up and reaches his hand out to grab mine. I take his hand and he helps pull me up and we walk to the rink.

"So how was the day with your mom?" He asks me.

"It was good! We just got lunch, got our nails done, and went shopping." I say.

"Did you buy anything?"

"Yes I did. I got the sweater I am wearing and something for you."

"You didn't have to buy me anything."

"Yeah, well I wanted to. Plus, it is for your birthday in a week."

"Well, thank you." He says and looks me straight in the eye.

"I can give you part of the present right now." I lean in a little bit more so that it is like I am about to kiss him, but I am not. He smiles a little and leans in a little so that there is a smaller gap between us. I force him to lose his balance and he starts to fall. I try to get away so that I am not dragged down with him. I am not fast enough because the next thing I know his hand is in mine and I am sitting on the ice, and my butt hurts a little.

"Nice try." He says.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" I ask.

"Nothing really. Just hang with you and all our friends really. I don't really need anything else." He tells me and I give him a kiss on the cheek with a smile. I grab his hand and pull him around the rink. We skate like this for another half hour until I say I wanted ice cream.

We walk to the small ice cream parlor around the corner and order. I order 1 scoops of ice cream, moose tracks, in a waffle cone and Tobias orders two scoops of ice cream, mint chocolate chip and cookie dough, in a cup. We start walking hand-in-hand through the city and talk about everything. "Do you want to sit for a little until we finish our ice cream?" Tobias asks me and I just nod.

"I need to tell you something Tobias and it is kind of important." I say.

"Me too." He says while lifting his eyes up to meet mine. I momentarily get lost in his eyes, but soon get out of my daze.

"Me first." We both say at the same time. We laugh a little.

"How about we say it at the same time?" I ask him and he just nods. I start to count to three on my fingers. One hand was counting, and the other has its fingers crossed. I look down at the ground as we get to three and we both speak.

"I love you." We say at the same time. I lift my eyes from the ground to meet his again. Relief flushes through me and it looks like he is relieved too.

"You do?" We say again together and nod.

"Tris, I know we have only been dating for like three months, but there is something about you that keeps pulling me towards you. I am in love with you Tris Prior." I start to tear up.

"Tobias. I love you too." I wipes underneath my eye where a tear is about to slip out of. He grabs my chin lightly and brings my lips to his.

"C'mon lets go home." I say. We get home in 10 minutes and the second we walk through the door I smash my lips to his. He kisses back with just as much ferocity as me. He lifts me up and holds me by the back of my thigh and leans me against the door for extra support. He breaks away from the kiss and kisses my neck. I moan a little and I can feel him smile against my neck. He starts to walk up the stairs to my room. Once we walk in I jump off of him and take his shirt off. I stare at his abs for a second. "Like what you see?" He asks me with a smirk. I just nod. I kiss him again and he slowly starts to lift my shirt. I take it off barely breaking the kiss. I begin to play with his pant buckle. He looks me in the eye and asks, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I reply confidently. He helps me with the buckle and takes his belt off while I take my shorts off. My heart is beating fast, but so is his. We kiss again and fall onto my bed, fitting together like a puzzle. And the rest is history.

**A/N Okay so I think we know what happened at the end of this chapter ! Anyways 10 reviews and I will update again!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow! I got so many more reviews than I thought I would! I was going to wait until tomorrow to update because I didn't have time today. But, I am in school and am supposed to be typing a paper in English so I thought I would spend a second to update since I already had this chapter written. Hope you like!**

**Tris POV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face and a little sore around my butt. We actually did it. I don't know why I was so scared. It was probably because I was so self-conscience of myself. I looked to my left and saw a sleeping Tobias next to me, in no clothes. I jerk up. Is my mom home? I grab his shirt and walk out of my room quietly so that I don't wake Tobias. I go over to my mom's room and peek in. No one. I sigh in relief, but also in worry. Where is she? I pull out my phone to text my mom and ask her where she is.

_Hey mom, where are you?_ I wait in the hallway out of my room for a reply. I probably sat there for 5 minutes until she replied.

_Sorry, ended up staying at a friend's house. Will be home in 20. _I walk back into the room to wake Tobias up to tell him my mom will be home soon and that he should go downstairs so that it doesn't look like we did anything. I go to his side of the bed and poke him lightly. He groans. I kiss him on the cheek and he immediately replies by pulling my face in for a kiss on the lips. "Yes, princess?" I laugh a little.

"Oh my God. Please do not call me princess." I tell him and he laughs.

"Okay, okay, but why did you wake me up?"

"My mom will be home in 20 minutes so I thought that I should wake you up so that we don't look suspicious around my mom. Plus, it is 10:00." I say.

"Oh right. Did she come home at all last night?" I shake my head as he sits up in the bed. "Can you grab me some boxers Tris? I don't want to walk around your house completely naked, just in case your mom comes home early." I nod and go to the guest room where his clothes are. I grab him a new outfit and walk back to the room.

"Here you go." I say. He looks at me and gives me a look of wonder.

"Nice shirt." He tells me.

"What! It was the first thing I saw and I needed to get up to see if my mom was home so I just grabbed it." He laughs a little bit.

"No I don't care at all. By the way, why the hell are we up so early, you normally don't wake up until like 10:30-11?" He asks.

"I don't really know. I just woke up." He smiles a little as he pulls on his pants. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Last night was amazing, Tris. I love you." He tells me. I blush a little and give him a kiss on the lips.

"And I love you." I tell him while giving him another kiss. "Ugh that reminds me I have to go to lunch with Christina today." I groan a little because I know I will have to tell her everything about last night.

"Yeah, and I have to go to Zeke's house soon."

_**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**_

I am sitting at lunch with Christina and I keep on stalling the date questions, but she eventually noticed. "Tris, something is up with you. You have to tell me about your date now. No stalling." I gave a big sigh, but obliged.

"Fine. So we had dinner at this café place that was really cute. We just had sandwiches and talked for a while." She nodded as if to tell me to continue. "Then we went ice-skating, where I fell maybe a hundred times, but I brought him down with me for half of them. And then we got ice cream and went home." She eyed me suspiciously.

"Did you tell him you love him?" She asks.

"Yes. Well actually we said it at the same time. It was kind of cute." I tell her and smile a little as I relive the memory in my mind.

"AHH Tris! That is adorable. I am still waiting for the right time to tell Will, we couldn't go on our date last night because he had some last minute family guest staying at his house."

"Aw, sorry Chris, but you will soon." I reassure her.

"Anyways, did you do anything when you got home? Like, I don't know… anything particular that I should know about?" I know she is talking about sex. No point on lying about it.

"Yes. We had… you know." I whisper, so much for being quiet because Christina screamed.

"AHH I KNEW IT! TRIS YOU ARE SO EASY TO READ!" She yells. I shush here and she continues at a regular voice. "You were acting like you had something to tell but didn't want to. Plus, you have a glow to you. I recognize it from after I had sex with Will. How was it?"

"I will tell you this and only this because I don't really need to go into complete detail. It was amazing, it hurt at the beginning, but it only lasted for a minute." I say and blush a little.

"Yeah, but once you do it again, it will feel so natural and it will be 10x better. Trust me, I know." She says with a wink.

"Christina!" I tell her with wide eyes. She just shrugs and continues talking.

**Four POV**

I get to Zeke's house and see all of the guys are here. We all "dap" each other and Zeke leads us into their "man cave". I take a seat on the couch and all of the guys sit around me. "So… how was your date with Tris?" Zeke asks. I know he wants me to say the sex part.

"It was fun. She told me she loved me, actually we said it at the same time." I say and everyone looks at me as if I am some lovesick puppy.

"Okay you lovesick puppy, what else?" Uriah says. It was like he could read my mind.

"Hey, I am not some lovesick puppy! I jut answered your question! We all have girlfriends so you should understand what I am saying." I say a little defensively.

"Yeah, we understand that part, but we don't get the part that you love each other but you didn't get laid." Will says as if it was obvious.

"Well you guys didn't let me finish my story." I say defensively and shrug a little. Everyone's eyes widen and Zeke was the first to speak.

"DUDE! Finally!" I say and everyone comes over to give me a high five.

"So how was it?" Zeke asks enthusiastically.

"But please no details. I don't need to know all that shit." Will adds a little.

"It was awesome, but I think I was hurting her at first and she just didn't want to tell me." I say with a little bit of guilt. All of the guys laugh… a lot.

"Dude. You obviously don't know anything about sex. It always hurts girls for the first time, but only for a second." Zeke said as if I was stupid. I have heard that before, I just was never sure.

"Who cares about the technicalities! Our man Four just got some! This is a time for celebration!" Uriah says. All of the guys cheer and agree. For a second my mind drifts off to Tris. She is with Christina right now, and knowing Christina, she is drilling Tris with questions about last night until Tris admits we had sex. But also knowing Tris, she is going to try not to talk about it anymore than she has to. I take my mind of Tris and focus at what I have in front of me: my best friends who I rarely see anymore besides school. I should enjoy this time. Plus, we are celebrating me and Tris having sex, so now I feel like I have officially entered their "brotherhood", if that is what I should call it. I grab a Dr. Pepper for all of us, and sit back and turn all attention to my friends.

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope you guys like the story! I can't believe I am at 25 chapters, I thought I was going to be done with it or sick of it after like 10!**

**Tris POV**

**Time skip to Friday**

I sit in the library during my free trying to get as much homework as I can done. But all I can think about is how Tobias' birthday is tomorrow. I want to do something special. He always does special things for me and my birthday hasn't even happened. My plan is that tonight our group of friends will have a surprise party for him, but I have to ask Zeke if we can do it at their house. Then tomorrow, I am going to cook dinner for him and that is when I will give him my present. I hope he likes it. The bell rings for lunch and I rush to lunch before Tobias so that I can bring up the surprise. I get there and everyone is there except Tobias.

"Hey Tris, where's Four?" Zeke asks me.

"I don't know, but his birthday is tomorrow and I have an idea we can do tonight." I tell them. They all eye me to tell me to continue. "Well I was going to make him dinner tomorrow at my house, but tonight I was thinking of a surprise party."

"That sounds like a perfect idea, Tris!" Christina tells me and everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"We can do it at our house." Uriah says. A minute later Tobias walks up to our table.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He asks. I have to get him to Zeke and Uriah's house somehow tonight.

"Hey, so I'm going to Christina's house tonight with Marlene and Shauna for a girl's night." I tell him and Christina gives me confused look. I look back at her as if to say it is a cover-up. She nods to say that she understands.

"Okay, well guys to you wanna have a boy's night then?" Tobias asks to the boys at the table. They all give each other high fives.

"Yeah man! You all can come over tonight at like 7:30pm. I have to do something before that." Zeke tells them. I text everyone, but Tobias, in a group chat.

_Okay, so we should all be at Uriah and Zeke's house by 6:30pm because Four is always early. How should we surprise him?_ I stare around the table as everyone looks at their phone as subtle as they can. Uriah is the first to reply.

_You all can be in the basement when he comes and Zeke or I will go get the door and lead him downstairs saying that we are going to play some x-box down there. You guys could be hiding and then pop out. _I look at him and nod, but soon remember to say something.

_Okay, but when we are hiding, no one hide close to where Four will be standing by the stairs because we all know he will punch one of us by accident. Oh and Christina we should get pizza and Dauntless cake before we go._ I send that and go back to our lunch conversation. This surprise will be perfect.

_**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**_

**Tobias POV**

I left the house around 7:15 since Zeke and Uriah live only 15 minutes away. I arrive at their house and sit in the car for a few minutes until I get out and walk towards the door. I knock on the door and Zeke answers. "Hey bro, we are downstairs playing x-box. Let's go!" He says and he sounds really excited. I guess he really has missed spending time with me. I follow him down the stairs. And the lights are off.

"Dude, if everyone is down here why are the lights-" I am interrupted my a loud "SURPRISE!" I jump back a little and get in a fighting position. I hear a giggle that I recognize all to well and hear a "told you so." I look around and see Tris, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, and Will.

"What is this?!" I ask in surprise.

"It is your birthday party!" Tris says as she walks over to me and gives me a kiss. "We have pizza and Dauntless cake." I perk up at the words "Dauntless Cake".

"Did you say Dauntless Cake?" I ask and Tris nods and gives me another kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Uriah and Will shout at the same time.

"Gladly." I whisper to Tris in her ear. She blushes and drags me to the couch. Now that we have had sex, I can make those kinds of comments without feeling bad about it afterward. "Well what are we doing first?" I ask.

"Eat. Eat. Eat. I am starving." Zeke says. Everyone shouts in agreement and walks to the pizza. I grab two slices and so does everyone else. We sit around the table and eat, and talk, and eat. I sit back and just listen for a few minutes. I am so lucky to have friends like them. Will waving his hand in front of my face and saying my name pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Dude. Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I just zoned out." Everyone just laughs a little.

"Well as I was saying… do you want your cake now?" My eyes open wide and my mouth beings to water.

"YES PLEASE." Tris gets up to light the candles and Marlene gets up to turn the lights off. Once the lights off everyone starts to sing.

"Happy Birthday day to you,

Happy Birthday day to you,

Happy Birthday dear Four,

Happy Birthday day to you!" Everyone sings as Tris brings the cake in front of me. When they said my name she bent down and whispered "Tobias" in my ear. I looked at her and gave her a true smile. The song ended and I blew out my candles as everyone cheered. We cut the cake and I get the biggest piece, which is actually really big.

We are all done eating and stuffed 15 minutes later and are sitting around the couch. "Let's watch a movie!" Shauna shouts.

"Four, you choose!" Will tells me.

"Okay, um, how about Thor?" Everyone looks at me and nods. I have been waiting to see this movie for so long!

"As you wish, master." Uriah says as a joke towards me. We turn the movie on and Tris cuddles into me. I hold her tight.

"Was this your idea?" I whisper to her. She just nods. "Do you know how much I love you?" She gives me a mischievous smile.

"No, why don't you tell me?" She says.

"Tris, I love you so much, more than you will ever know. Tonight has been awesome." I tell her and she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Four, the night is not over and you still have tomorrow." She looks at me and then adds, "I love you too." She puts her head on my chest and turns her eyes to the TV. I smile to myself and move my attention to the movie, which within ten minutes has me captivated.

**There you go! Hope you like! Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So just an FYI, I won't be able to upload a lot this upcoming week because I will be away except for Tuesday and I don't return till Saturday late at night. Sorry, but I will try to post before I leave again.**

**Tobias **

I wake up to a horn in my ear. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOBIAS!" Tris yells as she grabs my hand to pull me out of the bed. "Zeke is having you over today for a real boy's time, no surprises, and then I am making you dinner tonight. Got it?"

"Thank you, Tris." She gives me a light kiss on the lips and then walks out of the room, so I can get dressed. I grab my pants and a shirt and walk out of the room to go to the kitchen. Tris is waiting there with a bowl of cereal. "What is this for?" I ask her.

"I am making you every meal today except for lunch." She looks down at the bowl and shrugs. "Well I need to save all my cooking skills for tonight so you get no fabulous breakfast."

"Any breakfast is fabulous as long as you are eating with me." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Ohhh too bad… I told Christina that I would go grocery shopping with her…" She glances down at her watch. "Shit. I am supposed to meet her at the grocery store now." She looks at me with eyes full of guilt.

"Go. I will see you tonight!" She gives me a weak smile and runs out of the door. Well, I guess I should text Zeke then.

_Tris told me I was coming over today? When?_ I send the message and start to eat the cereal in silence, waiting for my phone to beep. Soon enough it does.

_Be here in 30 minutes._ That is all he says to me. I begin to eat my cereal faster. I walk to the sink to put the dish away as Natalie walks in.

"Happy Birthday, Four!" She tells me and gives me a hug.

"Thank you, Natalie!"

"What are you planning to do today?" She asks.

"Well your daughter told me that I have to go to Zeke's, but then she is making me dinner here I think."

"Oh yeah, I remember Tris mentioning that. Well, once again I will be out; but don't have too much fun!" She winks and starts to walk out of the kitchen. Once I clean up the kitchen, I head out and start my drive to Zeke's house.

I arrive to Zeke's house in 10 minutes and when I get there all of the guys are waiting for me. "Happy Birthday Dude! We have a fun day planned." Zeke says as he leads me through the house.

"Okay, what first?" I ask.

"Paintballing." They all say simultaneously. I give them a small grin and they all nod. Paintballing is one of my favorite things to do. Every year for one of us boy's birthday we go. I guess it is my turn this year!

**Tris POV**

I know that Tobias is going paintballing for his birthday. It is one of his favorite things to do and it is a tradition for the guys. While he is out having fun with the guys I have to be with Christina preparing for his dinner tonight. I am so happy Christina is helping me because I honestly suck at cooking. I am planning on making cheeseburgers. Yes, they are simple, but they are his favorite.

Christina and I are on our way to the grocery store. Of course we have hit every red light there is. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Christina says as we pull up to another red light. I just laugh and turn the music up a little louder so that I don't have to hear Christina's road rage, which gets to be pretty bad because she s very honest. Just as Christina is about to yell at the car next to us, she rolls down the window and sees very familiar faces looking up at us. The guys.

"Well, well, would you look who it is?" Zeke yells to us.

"Yeah, yeah. Aren't you guys supposed to be paintballing or something?" Christina yells back to them.

"On our way. The birthday boy thinks he can beat all of us alone." Uriah says while smacking Tobias' shoulder.

"Oh yeah happy birthday Four!" Christina says enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Christina!" Four says.

"Okay well the light is about to turn. And for the record, Four could beat all of you in a game of paintball." I say back to them and Tobias winks at me and I return with a smile. The light changes and we speed off to the store.

"Okay so, we need to get meat, cheese, tomatoes, ketchup, onions, and buns for the burgers. And do you want to make the cake since you have the recipe or buy one?" Christina says as she walks into the store.

"Um, lets buy it. I don't have the patience to make some tonight." Christina nods in reply. We split up to buy all of the stuff. I go to grab the cake and buns and she goes to grab the rest.

We are out of the grocery store in 30 minutes and are back in the car. "I wanna go crazy right now. Put on a song and blast it." I tell her. She looks at me shocked because I never say stuff like this.

"Okay Tris. Get ready." She tells me as she searches through her phone for a good song. Soon enough she has "I Could be the One" by Avicii playing. I love Avicii so much. She takes the roof off of her car and I throw my hands in the air.

_Do you think about me when you're all alone The things we used to do, we used to be I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free_

I wait for the base to drop and go crazy.

_Do you think about me when the crowd is gone? It used to be so easy, you and me I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free_

_When you need a way to beat the pressure down When you need to find a way to breathe I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free_

Funny how this kind of describe Tobias and I. He set me free and I set him free.

_If you never see me when the crowd is gone It used to be so easy, can't you see I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free I could be the one to make you feel that way I could be the one to set you free_

We pull into my driveway at my house ten minutes later. It felt so good to just let go and throw my hands in the air and blast music. We throw all the groceries into the kitchen and head upstairs so that Christina can do my make up and stuff first and so that the food will be warm when we make it.

**Four POV**

Paintballing was awesome. Of course I beat everyone and they all owe me $10 because we made a bet. Hey, not bad. I made $30 for doing something I love. Anyways we drive back to Zeke's house were they say we have presents for me. We are there in 20 minutes.

"Okay, so me last." Zeke says as he hides the present behind his back.

"Then I guess I'll go first." Will said. He goes to the counter and picks up an envelope. He hands it to be and I open it. A two-month gym pass.

"Thanks, dude. I actually really need this." I tell him and of course Uriah has to comment.

"Yeah it looks like you have gotten a little soft." I punch him in the shoulder to get back at him. "Okay my turn." He says as he rubs his shoulder and hands me a box. I open the box and widen my eyes at what I see. A condom, candles, and rose petals.

"Dude!" I yell at him.

"Okay, I got it before you had sex. But now you have some for tonight." He says and gives me a wink.

"Um, well thanks?" I say.

"Finally it is my turn!" Zeke says and hands me the rather big box. Open it and see that it is my very own paintball gun.

"Oh my God. Thanks Zeke!" I tell him and walk over t give him a "man hug".

"Yeah, I was thinking of giving you it before we played, but I thought it would not have been fair." He says. I look at the clock and see that it is almost 6.

"I should get going, Tris has dinner planned for me." The all yell goodbye and happy birthday to me on my way out. I hop in my car and start on my short journey to Tris' house.

I get there and open the door and go to where I hear girl's talking/screaming. Huh? Christina and Tris never fight. I head towards the kitchen and see two girls. One of them is Tris and the other is not Christina. The other looks like she is terrorizing Tris. I go to see whom it is and help Tris. As I step closer I see you it is. "Oh my God. Why are you here?" I say to the uninvited guest as she begins to get ready for a punch towards Tris.

**I know. I am splitting his birthday into two chapters because as I was writing I thought of an idea and decided to leave you guys with a cliffhanger.**

**REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it has been like a week. I got home from vacation last night very late and didn't have time to update. I go away again tomorrow and don't get home until Saturday, so I will probably not be able to update again until Sunday. Sorry!**

**Four POV **

I run over to get Tris out of the way. I grab Tris and pull her behind my back and behind the counter. I quickly check where she just got punched and turned around. "Lauren why are you here?" I ask in a hostile voice.

"I just thought I could wish my ex-boyfriend a happy birthday." She said innocently.

"How does that include terrorizing my current girlfriend, Tris?" I ask.

"Well I came here, but you weren't here, so I was demanding Tris to tell me where you were, but she wouldn't tell me." She continues to say guiltlessly.

"Lauren I didn't know where he was!" Tris yells back. So this was my entire fault. I knew I should have texted Tris that I was at Zeke's.

"Lauren, just leave." I tell her and she begins to turn around to walk away. "And just to clarify we never dated. You threw yourself at me a countless amount of times and I rejected you every single time. She looks back at me with her mouth agape.

"Fuck you, Four" She tells me and I just start to laugh. She walks out the door and I turn to Tris.

"Tris, I am so sorry. I knew I should have texted you that I was at Zeke's." I tell her as I grab her chin in my hands.

"Tobias, it is fine. Luckily, Lauren sucks at punching. I hit her a couple times too." I look at her with guilt in my eyes. "Please don't worry. I just finished cooking dinner if you are ready."

"Starving." I tell her and she grabs plates from the cabinet. She hands me one and she shows me what she made. Cheeseburgers, my favorite. "Thank you, Tris. This is awesome. I love you so much."

"And I love you. Now eat up." She sets a burger on my plate. I take a bite and sigh.

"This is one of the best burgers I have ever had." I say practically screaming. She laughs. God, I love that laugh.

"Well cherish it because I will probably not make it often. This is a one time thing." She tells me. "Oh, what did you get from the guys?"

"Um Zeke got me a new paintball gun, Will got me a gym pass, and Uriah got me um sex stuff…" She almost chokes at this.

"What did you say Uriah gave you?" She says.

"He gave me rose petals, condom, and candles." I say while looking to the floor. Even though we have had sex, it I still awkward when we actually talk about it, but it is not when we are just joking.

"Well, let's see if you can get lucky." She tells me mischievously. I grin and pull my eyes to meet hers. She leans across the table and gives me a kiss. She pulls away and continues to eat her burger.

"Well how was your day with Christina?" I ask her.

"Oh my God, I thought shopping with her was bad. Grocery shopping with her is worse. I don't even know why. It like stresses her out." She tells me and I chuckle a little. "How was paintballing?"

"Well, as always, I won. And I got $30 for it."

"I knew you would win. Sometimes those guys think you are some softie and so they get so cocky about it."

"Yeah, well they won't be thinking that any more." She raises one eyebrow. "I hit them all in the place a few times with a paintball." She laughs.

"Of course you did. I have never been paintballing, don't those balls like hurt?" She asks while laughing.

"Oh yeah." I say with confidence. She starts to full on laugh now. Her laugh is so beautiful. I love how I can make her laugh like that. I start to laugh because her laugh is contagious. I take the last bite of my burger and Tris gets up to take the plate.

"Do you want your gift or dessert first?" She asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Dessert because you did not have to get me anything." I am almost positive that it is Dauntless cake because it is my favorite. Sure enough, Tris walks out of the kitchen 5 minutes later with 2 plates and forks and a Dauntless chocolate cake. "Man, you know me too well." I tell her as I stand up and wrap my arms around her waist in a backwards hug.

"Yes, yes I do. Now do you want it or not?" She asks signaling for me to get off and sit down. I do as she says. She cuts me a rather large piece of cake and gives herself a smaller one.

"Thank you, Tris. This has truly been amazing." I take a piece of my chocolate cake and let out a sigh as I eat it. I will never get tired of it. We sit in silence as we eat our dessert, but a comfortable silence. As I am nearing the end of my piece, I realize I never got to look at Tris because of Lauren. I do that now. Her long blonde hair is down, just the way I like it. She is wearing something similar to what she wore ice-skating, leggings and a sweater. She has only a tiny bit of make up on, but her blue-grey eyes still manage to pop. She looks beyond beautiful. "I don't know if I have told you this Tris, but you look absolutely beautiful tonight." She looks at me and blushes.

"Thank you, Tobias. And you look ravishing." I finish the last bite and tell her that I will clear dessert. I go to the kitchen and put the plates in the dishwasher. I head back to where we were eating and Tris is standing there with two wrapped presents.

"What are these?" I ask while quirking an eyebrow.

"These are your presents. Here open this one first." She hands it to me and I tear the "Happy Birthday" wrapping paper off of it. My eyes widen when see what it is.

"A framed Dauntless cake recipe?! How did you even get one." She just shrugs.

"I have my ways." She walks over to me and hands me the next. I open it up a little faster than the first one. I get a good look of what it is. A painted picture of one of the pictures we took while ice-skating, it is one of those pictures that girls call "candid". I think it was at the moment we said, "I love you" at the same time.

"Tris, this is amazing. Thank you so much." She walks over to me and wraps her hands around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist.

"Your welcome." She whispers seductively as she kisses me. It was a soft, lingering kiss. She pulls away a second later and looks at me in the eyes longingly. I take that as a message to continue kissing her. I sit her on the table, still kissing her in the process. I remove my mouth from hers and begin to kiss her neck. She lets out a sigh. I smile against her neck and she places her hands on my head and pulls me back to her lips. She kisses me with such passion and fierceness, that I don't ever want it to end.

I don't even know how much time past, all I know is that we eventually led up into her room and all of our clothes were off. I guess you could say I had a good birthday. No, not good. Amazing.

**Okay, so can people please tell me more ideas for the story! I am running out of ideas!**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Tris POV**

Sunday morning and I feel good. I decide to go on a run and let Tobias sleep however long he wants to. I put on some black leggings, a workout top, and my sneakers. I spend 5 minutes looking for my iPod and trying to find a good workout song. Soon enough I have "Jump" by Rihanna on and blasting. I walk out of the door and stretch and walk for a couple blocks, and then I start to run.

As I am listening to the song, I can feel myself picking up speed as the beat drops a little. I think I have been running for about 20 minutes by the time I start to get seriously out of breath. I should work to get more in shape. I start to walk a little to catch my breath. As I am walking, see a familiar looking figure walking towards me. _Who is it? _ I think to myself. I walk a little faster to get a closer look. Once I see the face I start jogging toward them. "Caleb!" I say extremely loud.

"Tris! What are you doing?" He asks me; eyes wide of shock. He goes in for a hug, but I push him off.

"Sorry, I am just very sweaty." He nods as if to say he understands. "And obviously I am going for a run! But more importantly, what are you doing? You rarely go outside unless you need to. I am still trying to figure out how you are not fat." I say jokingly.

"Well, I have actually worked out a lot more since I have started to date Susan. I feel a lot better, and I have done a lot better in school ever since."

"That's because exercising improves mental health and reduces stress. That is one of the reasons why I love it." I tell him.

"How did you know that and I didn't?" He inquires. I should probably tell him I could have gone to Erudite.

"You know when we applied to the Faction School and they gave us their opinion as to which part of the school we should go to?"

"Yes, I do." He says.

"Well, when they told us which part of the school I could go to, they said I could go to Dauntless, Erudite, or Abnegation. But I never wanted to go to Erudite and I don't really think I am that selfless. I chose Dauntless because I like having my adrenaline pumping and I love sports and working out. But you can't tell anyone. This is the first time I have told anyone or even thought about it." I say and the last part I made sound like a little bit of a threat.

"Oh, thanks for telling me. And I definitely don't see you anywhere other than Dauntless, so I am glad you chose it. Plus, it sounds like you have made a lot of friends and stuff so far, so I am happy."

"Thanks Caleb! And yeah I don't see you anywhere other than Erudite. Sometimes I don't get how you love learning that much."

"Hey! Learning is fun and interesting! Anyways how have you been?" He says while laughing.

"I have been really good. It was Four's birthday yesterday, so I made dinner for him and we had a surprise party for him on Friday." I tell him and smile at the thought of Tobias.

"Sounds fun. So you guys are still together?"

"Of course we are."

"Good. I think he is a good guy for you. You guys have a lot in common, at least from what I have heard about him. BUT PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" He says and his eyes sharpen on me.

"Oh my God Caleb, we are. And the same for you and Susan." He blushes at the mention of her name.

"Okay, well I should get going. See you soon I hope."

"Yeah, of course. Remember you can text or call me anytime. I let him hug me this time because I am now less sweaty and I have know idea when I will see him next. We stay like this for a few minutes. Then we break apart. "I love and miss you, Caleb."

"I love and miss you too, Tris." He says and we walk our separate parts. I start running, but instead of listening to music, I let my thoughts be my motivation.

_ If he can workout, so can I. Exercising the brain, hah that was so Erudite of me. I can't believe he actually really likes Tobias, I thought he would hate whoever my first boyfriend is. I am so happy for him and Susan. I knew that they would end up dating; they have been flirting ever since we were younger. Then again I used to flirt with Robert, Susan's brother, but that was not the same, I didn't like him like that. Oh right, Tobias is still asleep. I am sure he is worried because I never left a note or something telling him I went on a run._

I pick up my speed and try to get home faster. I am home within 20 minutes and am completely out of breath, more than before. I head to the kitchen to get some water and see Tobias there. "Tris, there you are. I was worried." He says as he kisses my cheek.

"I know sorry. I thought I would be home earlier, but I ran into Caleb while I was running." I tell him with some guilt in my voice.

"How was that?"

"It was a very pleasant surprise. Apparently, he works out now and has gotten a lot smarter. Shocker, right?" I say with sarcasm on the "shocker".

"Well, good for him. How far did you run?"

"Um well I ran for 30 minutes until I ran into Caleb and I ran about a 7 minute mile, give or take, so probably 8 miles total."

"Damn, Tris. Even I can't run that much randomly!" He says and pours a glass of water.

"Thanks, but it was slower and harder than it used to be. I need to start going on runs more often." I state and feel my stomach.

"Well, if you need a partner to run with, I am here." He says.

"Yeah of course you can come." I say and walk towards him and go to give him a kiss. He licks the bottom of my lip asking for entrance, but I don't give it to him. I pull away and walk out of the room to the bathroom in my room to take a shower. I make sure to move my hips as I walk. "TEASE!" Is the last thing I hear before getting into the hot shower.

**Okay, so I am running out of ideas for this story, so please give me some! Also, I will probably be updating less often because my schedule has gotten extremely busy. But I will try. And of course REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tobias POV**

I wake up before Tris does on Monday morning. I look up to the ceiling and just lie there for a few heavenly minutes. I think about everything; Tris, my friends, my dad, my mom, and my life. I am so lucky, but I can't help but think that something bad is going to happen soon. Do I want anything bad to happen? No, but too much good has happened to me in the past few months. I shake my head to rid those bad thoughts. I get out of my bed and start to get dressed. _Hm… I should get Tris back for always being such a tease_, I think to myself. An idea jumps into my head and I give myself a sly smile and head downstairs to "make" breakfast for us.

I pull out the waffle mix and all of the ingredients. I quickly put those together and grab some strawberries and nutella. I look in the fridge and grab the whipped cream too. I know this is one of her favorite meals, mine too, that is why this is a perfect way to get back at her. I pull out one plate and put two waffles on it with strawberries and nutella. I set it down on the counter. I hide the rest of the batter in the cupboard and go to wake up Tris. I peak into her room and notice she is already dressed. "Hey, beautiful." I say as I walk over to her and give her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" She asks suspiciously. _Shit. I forgot I normally just meet her in the kitchen. _I think to myself.

"Oh, just making sure you were up." I tell her. "Anyway, I'll just be downstairs eating breakfast."

"It smells good; did you make something?" She says with a smile coming onto her face.

"I don't know; why don't you come and see?" I say as I grab her hand and pull her out of her room. I let go and run down the stairs so that I can take my place. I sit in front of the waffle I set out and begin to take a bite of it.

"Tobias, did you make waffles with strawberries and nutella?" She asks as she walks into the room.

"Well, I made ME waffles with strawberries and nutella."

"…And did you make me any?" She inquires.

"Nope." I say while popping the "P". She takes a step towers me and wraps her arms around me.

"Oh really…" She says and tries to steal my fork. She barely grabs hold of it and manages to put the one bite of waffle in her mouth. "That is really good Tobias. Care to Share?"

"Sure." I say with a smile on my face. She gives me a confused look as if to say, "that was easy" and then shrugs it off. I put some more food on the fork and as she begins to lean in to eat it, I grab the whipped cream and spray on her face.

"Oh no you did not Tobias." She says as she reaches for the whipped cream can, which I dropped. She lifts is up and begins to spray some at me. "Two can play at this game."

"Not when one is already winning." I say and pick up the waffle and lower it to her face. She begins to give in.

"STOP. Okay fine you win this. Great now I have to get all this whipped cream of my face." I smile a little.

"I can help." I say as I walk towards her. I wrap my arm around her waist and begin to kiss the whipped cream off her forehead. Once it is all gone she starts doing the same with me. After there is no more left, I grab her chin and pull her lips to mean. What was once a food fight, soon turns into a hot and heavy make out session. I put my hands at the lower part of her back where there is some skin showing. The instant my fingers touch her, heat is spread throughout me. She puts her hands through my hair and parts her mouth so that my tongue can enter her mouth.

"Ehem. Save it for when I am not home." We hear someone say behind us. We quickly pull apart and I wipe my mouth with my hand as Tris does the same. We turn around to see Natalie standing there. "Well, I guess you guys started off the morning well?"

"Yeah, um, Four we should go." She tells me as she runs out of the room, presumably to escape the awkwardness. I follow close behind and walk out of the door to Tris' car. "How is it she always catches us?"

"I don't know Tris, but you are extremely lucky to have a mom like her." I tell her as we both get into the car.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have a mom who let your boyfriend stay with you guys for who knows how the hell long, and she doesn't get mad when she sees us kiss. You are so lucky." I tell her as I begin to pull out of the driveway.

"Yeah, I know I am. I still can't believe how stiff she was when she was with my dad!" I give her a smirk.

"Now, what do you mean?"

"For example if she was with my dad, she would have never let you move in. In fact, I probably would never be able to have you as a boyfriend. But without him she doesn't care."

"I guess so." That is all I say when we pull into the school parking lot. I pull into the parking spot where I always park with my friends. So far everyone is there except for Uriah. _Shocker _I think to myself sarcastically.

"Hey guys, how are you all?" Tris asks.

"Fine, but it is Monday morning." Christina says. "Tris, did you forget to brush your hair this morning?" I look to Tris and notice that her hair does look a little messed up from our make out session at breakfast. She starts to blush.

"No, my mom came in on Four and I making out in the kitchen." She says while looking to the ground. I blush a little as Zeke walks over to me and gives me a high five.

"Yeah man. Getting some in the morning." Zeke says. I hope they don't think her mom walked in on us having sex. That would be absolutely awful.

"Okay, okay. Tris lets go to the bathroom and fix your hair." Christina says as she pulls Tris into the school.

"Dude, does Tris' mom not care about that shit or anything?" Zeke asks me.

"Um not really. She just says we can do anything we want as long as she is not home. She doesn't care about kissing, but we don't like to because it is still awkward."

"That is sick." Zeke says. I punch him lightly in the shoulder. The bell rings. "Shit we are going to be late. Wait, where is Uriah?" He says as we run towards the building. Just before entering we look back into the parking lot and see Uriah pulling into the parking lot.

"Of Course he is late!" I say while laughing and running into the building. Yeah, I love my life.

**I hope you all are enjoying the story! Im sorry but I wont be able to update often, maybe once a week. But the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Has everyone seen Divergent by now?! I have seen it twice and want to go again! It is so freaking good! Oh My God Theo James as Tobias is perfect and Shailene was so good as Tris. Oh and Miles Teller as Peter was so funny! Tell me your opinions!**

**BTW I haven't proofread because I don't have anymore time so sorry!**

**Tobias POV**

So far all of my classes today have been a joke to me. I just can't seem to focus. I keep thinking that something is about to happen. Something big, something both good and bad, and something that will change things, but what? I can't exactly explain what I am feeling; it is kind of like the feeling of forgetting something, but instead of forgetting it is something happening. The bell rings and snaps me out of my trance; time for lunch.

I walk to my lunch table alone, and seem to be the first person to arrive at the table in the center of the room. I take this time to go to the bathroom; I mean I have been holding it since the beginning of 3rd period. I walk to the bathroom and run into Zeke. "Four, where you going? The cafeteria is the opposite direction!" Zeke says as he slaps my shoulder playfully.

"Just going to the bathroom, I'll be there in a few minutes." I say and he nods his head. I continue walking until I get to the bathroom. I go to the bathroom quickly, picking the toilet farthest from the only other person in the bathroom, some freshman. When I am done, I wash my hands and start to walk out. As I am opening the door my phone rings. Oh, shit. I forgot to turn it on silent. I run back into the bathroom to see who it is and turn off the sound. I see it is a blocked number. Hm, probably another prank call from Uriah; I seem to get those a lot. I answer it and begin to play along with the prank.

"Hello, is this Uriah? This is the lady who did your manicure and pedicure yesterday. You forgot your scarf and sunglasses that you were using to disguise yourself. Please come by to get it soon before one of us sells them." I hear a shriek on the end.

"Oh my God, Four! How did you know! I thought I was good at keeping it a secret!" I hear Uriah say on the other line.

"Dude, I didn't. I totally just said the first thing that came to my mind- wait you got a manicure and pedicure yesterday! HAH." I start to die laughing. Remember when he was saying he was getting stronger than me? Yeah, now next time he says something like that I have something to use against him.

"Hey, it is not funny! They make my hands and feet insanely soft!" He tries to defend himself, but it really is not helping..

"Sure… but seriously, please stop trying to prank call me." I say after my laughter has died down.

"Okay, okay fine. Don't say anything to anyone please. I will do anything for you."

"We will see, Uriah." I laugh and hang up the phone and begin to make my way out of the bathroom again, but my phone rings once again. I look at it and see hat it is another blocked number. _What does Uriah want this time, _I think to myself.

"Uriah, I am serious stop trying to prank call me." I say sort of harshly. I get no reply. Huh.

"Tobias." The person on the other end says. "Tobias, is that you?" _Tobias? No one knows about that name except for Tris and my family- oh my God. Could it really be her?_

"Who is this?" No reply again. I am starting to get impatient. I look at the clock and see that I have been in the bathroom for a total of 5 minutes already, which is pretty long for a guy, so I cannot be in here much longer without raising suspicions. "Hello?" I ask for the third time.

"Tobias, I'm sorry. It- it is your mother." My heart skips a beat. I was right: the mother that left me because she thought she wasn't ready; the mother who let me get beaten every night; the mother who was to much of a coward to stand up to her own son. How long has it been? 3? 4 months? Why has it taken her this long to say anything to me? It takes me a minute before I can reply.

"Why? Why has it taken this long for you to even call?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. It is just that I have been very busy trying to sort things out."

"And you haven't had enough time to send something as small as a text saying 'Hi' or something small to me?" I know this is a little harsh to say to my mother, but I can't hold back how angry I am with her right now.

"Tobias, listen. I can explain everything. Please meet me for dinner tonight at our favorite place at 7. My treat." Our favorite place… I am pretty sure that it is that all night diner because breakfast is my favorite meal of the day.

"Maybe." I am not making any commitments to her right now.

"Okay well I need to talk to you." I don't reply. She pauses for a second as if she is scared to say the next words. "I- I think I am ready to become your full-on mother." I let in a breath and slowly let it out. I have been waiting so long for this. Since she left, my life has been fine; will it change if I go to her? No, I will not let it. I have to at least talk to her; she owes it to me to explain.

"Fine. 7 o'clock at that 24-hour Diner. Good-bye Evelyn." I hang up the phone before she can reply and storm out of the bathroom, obviously people know I am in a bad mood by the way I am walking and they are clearing the way. I walk to the cafeteria where all my friends are probably wondering where I am. I get to the table and sit down at my normal seat next to Tris.

"Four, where ya been?" Zeke asks.

"Bathroom, sorry." I say as I grab a french-fry from Tris' plate. She leans over to me and whisper me something only loud enough for me to hear.

"Tobias, what is wrong?" I look at her in the eye and see that she truly looks concerned and worried.

"My mom just called me." I tell her as I look back at the plate. She grabs my chin and pulls my face to look at hers.

"What did she say?" She inquires calmly.

"I am meeting her at 7 tonight at the diner."

"Are you sure you want to?" She asks skeptically.

"Nope, but she says she needs to talk." There is no point on lying to Tris about my feelings.

"Do you think she wants you back?" She asks after a silent second of just looking into each other's eyes.

"I think so. She said that she is 'ready to become your full-on mother'." She sighs and kisses me lightly on the cheek before turning back to the rest of the table.

**Review and tell me any ideas and what you think!**


End file.
